Aces in Arendelle
by SnowQueenOfMyHeart
Summary: Cassandra knows little about the famous Snow Queen of Arendelle. Elsa has never heard of the Iron Handmaiden of Corona. When they finally meet, something emerges between them but neither can define it. Featuring aro-ace Elsa and asexual Cassandra, follow along as they try to explain to themselves and each other what they feel. Warning: may contain some minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is! The story I've been procrastinating on for too long! This is based on an idea I've been tossing around in my head for a few months now, so I'm finally writing it down! I want to mention that I am aware some people think Rapunzel attended Elsa's coronation in _Frozen_ , but given the events in _Tangled: the Series_ I have decided it would be easier to have this be the first time she has visited Arendelle. I will try to add more chapters as quickly as I can. I really hope you enjoy this story because I have been dying to make it happen! Now, onward!  
**

* * *

 _This is a bad idea._

Those were the words running through the mind of Cassandra, the young, black-haired woman who presently was putting on a purple dress and adjusting a blonde wig on the top of her head. She couldn't believe she had been talked into pulling off this stupid stunt. But that seemed to be her life now that she was a lady-in-waiting.

"I just hope the king doesn't see through this disguise," she muttered to herself as she took in her new appearance in the mirror.

Cassandra was not exactly the image of cheery optimism. That honor belonged to Rapunzel, the princess of Corona and her best friend. To Cassandra, the world could be dangerous and required one to always anticipate danger. Having been raised by Corona's captain of the guard, it made sense that she would come to see life in such a cynical manner. She had been training with the guards since she was six and knew castle protocol as well as anyone.

There was not much in the way of hobbies for her, unless you count the hours she spent training with her various weapons. Most young women would fill their wardrobes with dresses; Cassandra filled hers with weapons. She took great pride in her collection of swords, maces, axes, knives, bows, and other implements of mayhem.

When she had the time, Cassandra would sneak out into a secluded part of the castle grounds or to a field away from town to practice. She loved the freedom of the open space and the sounds of her sword swishing the air, her footfalls as she raced through obstacle courses, and the heavy panting that accompanied a good day's work-out.

But then Rapunzel returned. Lost for eighteen years, she finally was reunited with her family, the king and queen. They were happy, and so was everyone in Corona. Well, not Cassandra. Not right away at least. She had detested the return of the princess because it seemed the king was so protective of his long-lost daughter that the guards were being needlessly distracted, what with following her every movement for the first few weeks she was back.

And then, to make matters worse, Cassandra was picked to be Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting. Oh, how she hated the idea when it was announced. Her initial reaction was to run from the castle out into the woods, where she finally let out a scream she had stifled since the moment she heard the dreaded words come out of Rapunzel's mouth. Cassandra hated the thought of being a lady-in-waiting. All those chores? Those feminine things like sewing? No way. Not this woman. She wanted to focus on her training. She wanted to be on the guard. Being a lady-in-waiting was a waste of her talents.

That was then; things changed over the following months. Cassandra became close friends with Rapunzel, discovering that the princess had an irrepressible spirit for adventure, which worked quite nicely for a young aspiring guard. It turned out that Rapunzel's sunny optimism – rather excessive at first for Cassandra – was too much to be denied. While she often needed reminding about how people could be dishonest and even not like her, Rapunzel continued to look on the bright side and inspire joy in those around her. Cassandra found herself admiring that quality, and more importantly acknowledging that she had to allows Raps (the nickname she gave) to pursue her destiny just as much as the former had hers to follow.

The two were quite the combination. With Rapunzel's sunny personality and Cassandra's cynicism, it was remarkable that they became such good friends. They trusted each other – not with everything, mind you, but enough to keep certain secrets that even the princess couldn't tell her boyfriend, Eugene. Rapunzel wanted to explore, and Cassandra was willing to help.

Which brought them to the present moment, where Rapunzel was running off to judge a talent contest at the Snuggly Duckling, leaving Cassandra to cover for her. The latter was not exactly thrilled with the idea of impersonating the princess. Cassandra was very nervous as Rapunzel whipped out a dress and wig for her, but she couldn't resist the pleading look in her friend's eyes. Turns out she could be a bit of a softy after all.

One whirlwind of an afternoon later, after Rapunzel had returned just in time to dissuade her father from confining Cassandra to her quarters for impersonating royalty, the princess looked out her window onto the kingdom below.

"How was the contest?" Cassandra asked as she entered the room.

"It was great!" Rapunzel replied excitedly, turning around and giving a bright smile, one that would have blinded Cassandra not too long ago. "Everyone had something amazing to share, and it was so much fun!"

"Well, I'm glad you had fun with those guys," Cassandra smiled as she took a seat by Rapunzel. "It was not easy trying to keep your dad from recognizing me in that outfit. And _how_ do you do it without shoes?"

Rapunzel glanced at her bare feet and shrugged. "I'm just used to it. Never really needed shoes before."

"In the future, don't expect me to wear that ridiculous wig again," Cassandra teased, "because that thing really weighs a lot."

Rapunzel shot her a look. "Try living with seventy feet of unbreakable hair." And she grabbed her massive braid and swung it in the direction of her lady-in-waiting, causing the latter to duck.

"Okay, okay! I get it," Cassandra cried as she leapt to her feet. "Don't mock the princess when it comes to hair problems."

Rapunzel tried her best to put on a smug face, but her smile was just a little too cheery. "You got that right," she said as she walked out of her room arm in arm with her best friend.

* * *

Several days later, Rapunzel came bounding into Cassandra's room.

"Cass! You'll never guess where I'm going!"

Cassandra looked up from sharpening her favorite sword. Knowing the princess, it could be literally anywhere. Everything was exciting to her. "I dunno, Raps, the market? The forest? The docks?"

"Actually," Rapunzel said as she turned and sauntered over to the collection of maps Cassandra kept in her room, "you're on the right track about the docks. I'll be getting on a ship next week to go to Arendelle!" She faced Cassandra, looking as if she had just realized that today was her birthday. "Isn't it exciting?!"

A look of uncertainty briefly crossed Cassandra's face, but she settled for a more cautious optimism in her voice. "That's great. I expect you'll be visiting royalty there?"

"Oh yes! There's a new queen and she sounds really cool!" Rapunzel was bouncing with energy, she looked like she might break a hole in the floor from her vibrating with so much excitement.

"Yeah," Cassandra replied nervously, "I bet you'll have a lot of fun."

"But you're coming, too!" Rapunzel cried, rushing over and taking her hands.

As her sword clanged to the floor, Cassandra had to process what she had just heard. "What? You want me to come to Arendelle with you?"

"Of course!" Once again, the princess' sunny persona was working its charm, shining bright as ever. "You're my friend, and I want you to be there. It's going to be an adventure!" Twirling around the room, she continued, "Just imagine all the things we'll see and do! I can't wait to see the ocean and the…what do they call those things?"

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Rapunzel thought hard trying to pronounce a certain word. "Fords…no, no, it was like a bay but they have a different name there… what was it?"

"Oh, the _fjords_ ," Cassandra chimed in. "In that part of the world, that's the term they use for the bays that are surrounded by mountains. It makes them narrow and harder to navigate, in a way."

Rapunzel clapped her hands and said, "See? You should come! I'm sure there's a lot of things you know and could help me out with on this trip. I'm gonna need all the help I can get if I'm meeting with royalty!" And with that, she ran off with a quick wave.

While the princess was eagerly preparing for the upcoming trip, Cassandra spent the next few days going over everything she could find about Arendelle. From what she found in the library, it seemed like there was little to worry Rapunzel. The kingdom was well north of Corona. It was small and peaceful, with no major enemies or rivals. Its trade was modest, but the people by all accounts lived comfortably. The books consistently portrayed the kingdom as a place straight out of a fairy tale.

But Cassandra was looking for information about the ruling family, because she could have sworn she had heard something about the new queen. Years ago, Arendelle had briefly come up in a discussion the king had with the captain. From what Cassandra overheard, the king and queen of Arendelle had closed the castle gates and forbidden contact with the outside world. Something to do with their daughter. Even after the monarchs died at sea, the mysterious princess still did not emerge to the public until her coronation day. For a while, all Cassandra knew about this princess was that she never left the castle, and no one knew what she looked like.

Then, she found it. She was combing through an itinerary of a merchant who happened to travel to Arendelle several months ago. According to his report, there were stories circulating about some freak snowstorm that broke out the night of the coronation. The queen was said to be the cause of this incident, which turned out to be some kind of eternal winter. What made it stranger to Cassandra was that this 'eternal winter' not only happened in July, but was over in a few days. No reported damage to any buildings or the land. It was as if the storm never happened. And this was also attributed to the queen.

This was why Cassandra was skeptical upon hearing Rapunzel's announcement. She remembered hearing a rumor about a mysterious queen of the north who set off a blizzard in her own kingdom. Nobody seemed to agree on what exactly happened, with some alleging the new ruler was a wicked sorceress while others claimed the stress of the coronation must have caused her to panic and create the storm by accident. Cassandra wasn't sure what to believe. She may have seen magic in Corona when dealing with the black rocks that were responsible for the return of Rapunzel's golden hair, but she wasn't a big believer in the existence of magic. If the rumors about this queen of Arendelle were true, however, then Rapunzel might need a little help after all. Cassandra felt sick at the thought of her best friend being trapped in a foreign land at the mercy of a queen with power over ice and snow, with no way of knowing what might set off this mysterious ruler.

As she prepared to leave, the one thing Cassandra found most aggravating was that she could not pin down a reliable depiction of what this queen looked like. She tried searching through the library for additional books that might provide a picture, but none existed for Arendellian royalty. She asked a local portrait dealer if there were any images of the queen available, but none were to be found. All she had were scraps of information and rumors about the queen's personality. For all she knew, the queen could be much older than Rapunzel or bald or have an appearance that screamed villainous intentions. It bothered Cassandra that she was about to go on a voyage to a distant kingdom with insufficient knowledge of the one person she should be prepared to meet. The night before the departure, she tried her best to get to sleep, but found herself lying on her side staring into the darkness as she wondered what would await her and her friends in Arendelle.

 _This is a bad idea_ , she thought as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thunk._

"I wasn't sleeping!" Elsa blurted out as she shot upright in her chair.

Once she gathered her wits, she remembered where she was. Sitting in her study late in the evening, working well past dinner. And in what was to become a habit of the new queen of Arendelle, she had fallen asleep at her desk while reviewing documents.

Elsa rubbed her eyes, stretched her arms out and yawned. Even her yawns seemed to carry a hint of grace. Then again, that was who she was. At least, if you asked her sister what the queen was like.

To Anna, Elsa was truly the picture of sophisticated grace. Despite her attempts to act in such a manner at her sister's coronation, Anna had to admit that she simply lacked the refined poise that came so naturally to her older sibling. Whether greeting a foreign dignitary, giving a speech, or walking about town, Elsa carried herself in a way that indicated she was every inch the queen she had become. Though not very tall, her posture gave her a commanding presence, and she could thank her selection of kitten heels for that. She spoke evenly and with a firmness that conveyed determination yet a gentleness that could soothe a nervous listener. Anna could cozy up at the sound of her sister's voice, that melodious voice she so craved after many years apart.

It was remarkable that Elsa was, in fact, queen at all. For much of her life, she had stayed hidden within the castle due to her growing magical powers. She had the ability to conjure and manipulate ice and snow; no one knew how she got these powers, only that she was born with them. One could suspect it had something to do with her birth being on the winter solstice, but that is another story.

When Elsa was a child, she had accidentally hurt Anna one night as they were playing in a winter wonderland of Elsa's creation. That accident caused her parents to opt for isolation as a remedy to Elsa's budding powers. In hindsight, it was a terrible choice. Elsa spent thirteen years hiding in her room, struggling – and failing – to achieve control over her powers, and all the while she had plenty of time to feel horrible about herself. She feared she was becoming a monster, one capable only of destruction, and that the best solution was to stay as far away from everyone else as possible. On the night of her coronation, Anna pushed Elsa too far emotionally, demanding an answer after so many years of rejection, yelling at her sister for never explaining why she had shut the world out or what she was afraid of. She got an answer, but not one she expected. The sudden outburst of magic sent Elsa into panic mode, and she ran into the mountains, hoping that she could finally protect her people from her dangerous powers.

As it turned out, the answer was not to run or hide. It was not to push Anna away in the hope that she would be safe from her own sister. For that, Elsa paid dearly. Her greatest fear was repeating the moment that forced them apart all those years ago, the moment she hurt her precious little sister. Unfortunately, she did hurt Anna again. This time, her heart froze and the result…

It broke Elsa completely. To see her sister turned to solid ice; to finally touch her face after all those years but not feel any warmth emanating from those cheeks. She had tried so hard to protect Anna the only way she ever knew…and she failed. In that moment, Elsa wanted everything to be over. There was no point. What good was there in living this cursed life when her kingdom was buried in an eternal winter and her sister was now dead? Anna had been the one thing keeping her going, against the odds, no matter how many times Elsa cursed her own existence. Elsa wanted her sister back, more than anything…

But Anna wanted Elsa back in her life, too. Which was why her final pose before she turned to ice was one of sacrifice, shielding her sister from the swing of a sword. Despite everything Elsa had put her through – intentionally or not – Anna still loved her sister and wanted her back. That love, that willingness to look past the flaws and see the good person, that unfailing optimism – that unconditional love – saved both of them. When Anna's heart thawed and she returned to her normal state, the first thing she registered was something – someone – clinging to her frame as if holding on for dear life. As she looked down, she saw Elsa looking up at her with shock, surprise, disbelief, and then joy, wonder, and… _love_.

In the days that followed after the Great Thaw, Anna learned just how great that love was. She always suspected her sister did not like her for some reason, hence why they hardly saw each other for thirteen years. Anna feared Elsa had grown to hate her, that she was too awkward or clumsy or not graceful enough for the young woman who was going to be queen one day. Boy, was she wrong. Nothing could be farther from the truth. Several confessions later – and many tear-filled moments joined with apologies and earnest reassurances – Anna discovered that Elsa loved her more than life itself. It broke her heart to see Elsa being so vulnerable and so ashamed of herself. When Anna learned that Elsa had spent nearly a decade avoiding physical contact altogether, that really squeezed her heart so painfully she felt like she could scarcely breathe. She wanted to scream at her parents for putting Elsa through this emotional hell, for cutting her off from the love and affection she deserved, but worst of all, she almost convinced herself to refrain from touching Elsa entirely unless told it would be okay. That was more than Elsa could take. The older sibling practically pleaded with Anna to never change who she was, that the bubbly, energetic, stubborn sister she had known all along was what she loved the most. And she added that while it would take time to get used to physical contact again, she had craved familial contact and would not force Anna to hold back.

When Anna reached out gingerly to touch her sister's cheek after this deep revelation, Elsa closed her eyes and fought to keep her nerves at ease. The moment fingers brushed against skin and slowly cupped themselves around her cheek, Elsa blissfully smiled and tilted her head into Anna's hand, savoring the sensation and letting the warmth wash over her like a cleansing shower. Their initial contact after the Thaw did not really count; it was from jubilation at being alive without any consideration of why they had not hugged for so long. The first time Elsa did initiate a hug with Anna – a few days after the Thaw – out of genuine love and a desire to feel some semblance of affection, she felt nervous and had an almost desperate look in her eyes. Anna could see it, but knowing now what Elsa had been through, she waited and let her older sister move forward and wrap her arms around her younger sibling. Once Elsa enveloped Anna in a rather stiff hug, the latter returned the favor and gently brought Elsa closer.

"It's okay, Elsa," Anna whispered reassuringly, "You're doing great. You're not gonna hurt me, and I'm not going anywhere." Elsa let out a small sob and tightened her embrace in gratitude, which broke Anna's heart but just as quickly put it back together as she absorbed the sensation of her sister _actually hugging her_.

Back to the present, Elsa got up and slowly walked towards the door. _I really should stop working so late_ , she thought to herself as she glanced at the clock. In the back of her mind, however, she suspected this was not going to be the last time she would fall asleep at her desk. Since she had fully assumed her duties as queen, she had taken it upon herself to manage the affairs of her kingdom personally. Years of isolation had not been entirely to her detriment. It had given her plenty of time to study and educate herself about politics, diplomacy, economics, and history, as well as philosophy, foreign languages, and her favorite subject, geometry. She was well-rounded and very intelligent, prepared to confront the many challenges she was sure to meet as ruler of Arendelle. If only she could manage her schedule better and not work herself so hard.

As she made her way into the hall, she absentmindedly wandered through the castle, ignoring the lateness of the hour and enjoying the solitude of the night. Eventually, her footsteps took her to the door of Anna's room. She opened the door slowly and was greeting with the sound of snoring. Stifling a giggle, she looked inside and smiled at the sight of her sister sprawled across her bed, apparently passing out instantly since she was lying on top of the covers. Elsa walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Reaching out, she gently rubbed Anna's shoulder.

"Mm-huh…whuh…" Anna mumbled as she woke up. Rolling over to see Elsa sitting there, she said, "Elsa…whutimeizzit?"

Elsa chuckled at her sister's irresistible adorableness. "It's almost midnight. Sorry to wake you, I was just finishing some work and fell asleep. I wanted to check on you, make sure you were okay…" her voice trailed off as she took in the meaning of what she just said.

More awake now, Anna sat up and faced Elsa. "Thanks, that's really nice of you." She smiled at first but then a realization hit her and she said in an inquisitive tone, "Elsa, why were you working so late?"

Elsa sheepishly grinned and replied, "Well, I just wanted to prepare for the meeting later this week, so-"

"Come on, Elsa," Anna cut in, "you have got to sleep. I'm glad you're taking your queen duties seriously, but you really need to get some rest. You've only been on the job for two months now!"

While Elsa appreciated the concern in Anna's voice, she refused to admit she was working herself too hard. "Anna, I'm fine. Trust me."

"Not until I make sure you are in bed and sound asleep," Anna retorted as she jumped off her bed and grabbed her sister's hand. Being dragged out the door was not what Elsa expected.

"Are you going to watch me go to sleep?" Elsa asked as she was led down the hall to her room.

"Yep!" Anna replied with a confident grin as she glanced back. "Get your nightgown on and get yourself in bed. No arguing! I may be the princess, but I am your sister," she added with a haughty note.

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's antics. As they entered her room and Elsa disappeared behind the dressing screen to change, she couldn't help but feel grateful that Anna was so concerned about her well-being. The thought made her heart sing a little; simply reminding herself of how much Anna cared for her remained a constant joy to Elsa, still struggling with her self-confidence.

"Elsa, do you keep your ice dress in a wardrobe or hang it up somewhere?" Anna asked as she got comfortable on the edge of the bed.

"Not really," Elsa replied as she just happened to wave her hand and make the dress in question vanish. Pulling her nightgown on, she continued, "I just recreate it in the morning when I get up. I could probably hang it up like a regular dress, but I'm not sure how well it would keep if detached from me."

Anna considered this and settled with the same conclusion she had reached over the last several weeks: Elsa's powers were incredible, there was no logical explanation for them, and even Elsa did not understand how they worked at times.

"And to be honest," Elsa added as she emerged from behind the screen, "there's something nice about using my magic each morning to create my dress. The feeling of the icy fabric as it comes together over my skin…it's rather…soothing to me. It's something I need to remind myself of what I can do…and that my powers can make something beautiful."

At this point, Elsa had stopped halfway to her bed and locked her eyes on the floor. Anna noticed, but rather than jumping up and running over to smother her sister in a bone-crushing hug, she opted for another question.

"So…you make your own undergarments, too? I mean, not to assume anything or make you uncomfortable, but I was just curious because you said you make your dress first thing, and it sounded like…uh, you know…"

Elsa looked up, at first surprised by her sister's straightforward question. But as Anna began to ramble and clarify, she smiled warmly and answered, "Actually, I do make my own underwear to go with my dress. I know it sounds weird, but the material really feels nice to me. And…I don't know…I'm just more comfortable wearing it, I guess."

This time, Anna did get up and walk over to hug Elsa. "I appreciate you being honest. I know that was probably more than you needed to share with me, so I get that you just did something very difficult."

Elsa pulled back and looked Anna straight in the eyes. "We promised each other not to keep secrets. And yes, that is something personal, but I am fine sharing that with you. You are my sister and I trust you with my life." Smirking, she continued, "Besides, it's nice to have someone to confide in every now and then."

Anna blushed a little, partly from the confession of love and partly from her sister's teasing. "I don't get how you can wear something made of ice. I mean, _ice_? That's gotta be cold!"

Elsa shrugged and replied, "It never bothered me. I think there's something reassuring about feeling the cold against my skin. It's like the magic is as natural as my blood or my breathing. So to wear something made of the same magic – even underwear – is natural. Not just that; it's liberating. It makes me feel free."

Anna could only stare at her sister as she absorbed these words. She could never cease to be amazed at the things she discovered about Elsa as the days went by. Her sister was incredible, and to hear such honest confessions only made Anna love her even more. Though they had many years to make up for and many missed birthdays and holidays and sleepovers to catch up on, she knew deep in her heart that Elsa was worth it. Discovering this Elsa was worth every moment of it.

As if she could read the younger woman's thoughts, Elsa inquired, "Anna, would the princess care to spend the night in her majesty's chambers?"

Searching for any hint of teasing but only finding sincerity and love in those beautiful blue eyes, Anna replied in her best imitation of a snooty royal, "The princess is honored by the request and shall join her majesty the queen in her chambers on this night."

Elsa laughed again at her sister's behavior, this time a full-throated laugh that only Anna could have caused. Gesturing with one arm to the bed, she said, "Let's retire, shall we?"

Anna let out a yawn and slid under the covers. As soon as Elsa got comfortable, Anna scooted over until she was flush against her sister. She wrapped one arm snuggly around the elder woman's waist and nestled her head between a pale shoulder and a smooth cheekbone.

"I missed these sleepovers," Anna mumbled happily as she felt her sister's strong arms envelop her in a loving embrace.

"Me too," Elsa whispered as she kissed the top of her beloved little sister's head.

"Hey, Elsa?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"What meeting were you preparing for?"

"Oh yeah," Elsa remembered what she had been doing a short while ago. "I was reading about Corona. It's a kingdom south of here, and it sounds wonderful from what I've read. The princess is coming here as a show of goodwill between our two kingdoms."

Anna was too sleepy to get worked up, but muttered, "That's nice. Would be nice…to meet another…(yawn)…princess." And with that, she drifted off to sleep.

Elsa smiled warmly as she took in her sister snoring softly against her side. Gently rubbing Anna's back, she thought to herself: _It would be nice to meet another royal. I hope something good comes out of this meeting._ And soon after, Elsa joined her sister in peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

"There it is! There it is!"

Rapunzel bounced excitedly on the deck of the ship before leaning over the edge to try and get a better view of Arendelle. She looked as if she would dive into the water and swim to the dock just to get there as fast as possible.

"Whoa, blondie!" Eugene called as he hurried over to her side. "It's still going to be there when we arrive at the dock."

"I know, it's just so new and exciting. Just feel that breeze; it's so refreshing!" Rapunzel half-walked half-danced her way across the deck while Eugene looked on leaning against the railing.

Cassandra stood towards the front of the ship, hardly registering Rapunzel's excitement. She was lost in thought as she focused her gaze on the kingdom drawing closer. The voyage had done little to ease her conscience as she continued to worry about what awaited them in Arendelle. Despite her best efforts, she could not glean any more information about the queen from reputable people in Corona or the crew of the ship. It gnawed at her that she knew so little, almost as much as the idea of having to wear her handmaiden dress in front of foreign royalty. Currently, she was dressed in her maroon tunic and tights, complete with gloves and boots like an adventurer. She much preferred her casual outfit as it granted her greater mobility and did not make her feel like she was a doll playing dress-up. But for the sake of the princess of Corona and her position as lady-in-waiting, she would put on the pale blue dress for as many formal occasions as necessary.

"Well, here we go," Cassandra muttered as the ship pulled into the dock before turning and joining her friends on the deck below.

There was no formal greeting at the docks for them; merely a message from one of the castle servants conveying that they should expect to be at the castle later that afternoon to be welcomed and shown their rooms. Cassandra raised her eyebrows at the casual nature of this. _Did they not know we were coming? Is the queen not fond of visitors? At all?_ Her mind raced with questions, unlike Rapunzel who was already tearing off into the town square, dragging Eugene along with her. Pascal, her loyal chameleon, was naturally perched on her shoulder and just as excited as she was – although it wasn't easy to tell as only a handful of people in the world were fluent in reading the emotions of a chameleon.

As the group wandered through town, taking in all the sights and browsing the wares, Cassandra felt more at ease. The people were friendly and seemed quite happy. The place was picturesque, true to the accounts she had read in the royal library; it really seemed like a place out of a fairy tale. While she couldn't identify certain items or understand various words – which was only natural when experiencing a different culture – she found nothing to set her in guard mode, for she had a nasty habit of being paranoid about security and Rapunzel did not need that right now.

Until the barefoot princess came to a sudden halt and Eugene cried out, "Holy snowman!"

Cassandra whipped her head around, hand flying to her sword, ready to unsheathe it in mere moments. But before she could do so, she noticed what made her friends stop in their tracks.

A snowman was walking through the town square with what appeared to be a small cloud hovering over his head and a flurry coming down from it. As if that wasn't shocking enough, this snowman was _talking_. A walking, talking snowman. On a sunny day. Cassandra knew this place was farther north than Corona and the climate was no doubt a bit cooler, but it was early autumn and not a trace of winter was in sight. _Wait,_ she shook her head, _this snowman is alive!_ She had seen a few weird things ever since Rapunzel was reunited with her family, but this seemed to take the cake.

Then the snowman noticed the three strangers standing nearby with mouths wide open. With a small leap and a gasp, he scurried over to them and exclaimed, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Eugene was the first to speak…or rather make a sound. "Uhhh…hey Olaf," he said nervously, "how is it possible you can talk?"

Olaf did not seem to understand that the question was rhetorical, so he answered, "Oh, well I was built and I started talking and it just seems so natural to me. Sometimes I just can't stop talking! Ooooh, that's a nice frog you have there," he said, noticing Pascal who was just as shocked as the trio. "Can I pet him?"

Rapunzel finally gathered her senses and replied, "Sure, you can pet him." She moved to bring Pascal to an even level with the snowman, insisting with her eyes that nothing what going to happen to him. The snowman's arms were mere twigs, and with one of them he made a motion that resembled petting Pascal like he was a dog or a cat.

Olaf chuckled and said, "He's so green, like summer. I love summer! Do you like summer?"

Caught slightly off guard by the abrupt question, Rapunzel gave Olaf a smile. "I do love summer."

"Yeah, it's so nice and warm. *sigh* Well, I gotta go. See ya!" And with a wave and dash into the crowd, Olaf was gone.

For a few seconds, the trio stood there processing what happened. Eugene again spoke first, this time with coherent sentences. "What…just happened?"

Rapunzel kept looking into the crowd to see if she could catch a glimpse of the little guy. "Wow, I never thought I'd see a live snowman before. He was really nice."

"Careful, Raps," Cassandra spoke up as she moved forward to stand beside Rapunzel. "He could have been sent by the queen to find us."

"Wow, way to kill the mood, Cass," Eugene said derisively, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Rapunzel.

"Cass, don't act like he's going to get us in trouble. He seemed friendly, and if anything happens I'm sure you will handle it just fine," Rapunzel said with a knowing smirk.

While Cassandra didn't appreciate the thinly-veiled mockery, she bit her tongue as she admitted to herself that Rapunzel was right. If anything did happen to them, she had the toughness and physical prowess to get them out of the situation.

Not long after, they started roaming around the town again when suddenly a young woman with reddish hair came running in their direction. She caught sight of Rapunzel and cried out, "Oh my gosh, that's a lot of hair!"

Being only the second time she had been enthusiastically greeted by a complete stranger since arriving, Rapunzel gathered herself and said, "Yes, it is, seventy feet of hair! Not the easiest thing to deal with!"

The woman seemed stunned. "Whoa, and I thought my bed-head was epic." As if she just remembered something, she shook her head and apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Should have introduced myself." And with a somewhat regal air and a small curtsy, she proclaimed, "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Rapunzel, suddenly remembering who she was, quickly returned the curtsy and said, "Princess Rapunzel of Corona. It's an honor to meet you, your-"

But before she could finish, Anna had squealed and engulfed Rapunzel in a bear-hug. The red-head then pulled back and exclaimed, "I'm so happy you're finally here! We've been waiting all week to see you!" Rapunzel was overjoyed by the princess's infectious enthusiasm and just as eagerly embraced her new friend. They looked as if they had known each other for years, and today was the day they finally reunited.

Eugene had enough sense to just stand by and let his girlfriend have her moment. It actually made him happy to see Rapunzel hitting it off so well with a new princess – and one she had just met.

The same could not be said for Cassandra. Not that she objected to Rapunzel's happiness; no, she wanted Rapunzel to be happy for sure. It just left her dumbfounded that the princess of Arendelle would just show up in the middle of town unannounced and apparently with no guards in sight to greet a foreign royal. Stranger still, this princess was dressed in what appeared to be ordinary clothes, a plain green skirt and vest, with no visible markings to indicate she was royalty. She also had a hard time processing the idea that there could possibly be another princess in this world just as peppy as Rapunzel. It kind of made her sick in the stomach. She had spent months getting used to Rapunzel's unquenchable spirit and her insatiable desire to make everyone happy. Now, here was someone who seemed just as energetic. _This is the princess?_ Cassandra thought to herself as the two babbled on about who knows what. _Wait, the queen has a sister? A SISTER?_ Not once in her search for information on Arendelle did she run across any mention of another royal in line for the throne. As she processed this discovery, a different, rather awkward thought popped into her head. _Is the queen really dangerous? I mean, if this is her sister, how dangerous can she be? What if she's just as peppy as this girl?_

Cassandra was still trying to reconcile the rumors about ice magic and eternal winters with this image of a queen with the peppiness of Rapunzel when her attention was brought back to the present moment.

"Cass, don't you want to say something to Princess Anna?" inquired Rapunzel with an expectant look in her eyes.

The lady-in-waiting shifted her focus from the blonde-haired princess to the red-haired one, before curtsying and saying, "It's an honor to meet you, your highness."

Anna's eyes moved from Cassandra's face to the sword hanging across her back. "Do you carry that with you wherever you go?"

Flattered by the question, Cassandra grinned a bit and replied, "Yeah, usually don't leave the castle without it."

Rapunzel chimed in, "She's the toughest warrior in all of Corona." Cassandra, however, shot her a glare and growled under her breath, " _Rapunzel!_ " To which Rapunzel gave her a look as if to say, _What? It's the truth._

Anna didn't seem to really consider the detail that seriously, opting to inform her guests what they could expect later that evening. "So, once you're ready, the castle servants will show you to your rooms and let you get settled. Then my sister and I will greet you before we move on to dinner. I think you'll really enjoy it. The chef is making something extra special for dessert!"

"What about our baggage?" Cassandra asked, surprised that the princess did not have a hard timeline as to when they should plan on arriving at the castle.

"Oh, it's already been brought to the castle," Anna said casually, "I just saw the servants taking your things in through the front door. If you want to explore some more, you can do that."

Cassandra was just about to argue that they should head to the castle and get settled, but Rapunzel cut in, her excitement clearly visible. "We'd love to! Could you show us around?"

"Excellent!" cried Eugene as the two princesses took off into the market, "Been here for an hour and we're already getting a royal tour!" As he strolled off after them, Cassandra stood behind for a second before grumbling something unintelligible and following Fitzherbert.

* * *

Later that evening, Cassandra finished adjusting her handmaiden dress and, shooting a murderous look toward the mirror in her room, turned toward the door to go find Rapunzel. She did not wear the headpiece that usually came with the outfit; it had somehow gotten damaged on the trip and she was ninety-six percent certain it was Eugene's fault. To be honest, she felt a little better not having to tie her hair back, not that there was much hair compared to Rapunzel's seventy-foot locks or Anna's noticeable braids that hung over each shoulder. Nevertheless, she still hated the feeling of dressing up like all the other ladies at court; she never really appreciated the finery and the pomp that went with such outfits.

"Woo, looking good, Cass!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she caught sight of her friend just beside her door. She was in a purple dress that was slightly more formal, with small poofs around the shoulders and the skirt reaching the floor to help cover her bare feet. In spite of the insistence of her advisors, Rapunzel refused to wear shoes, even for the formal occasions she had to attend.

"Let's be clear, Raps," Cassandra started as she entered Rapunzel's suite, "We are about to meet the Queen of Arendelle and have dinner with her. I know you can handle yourself, but please try to keep the energy down. We don't know what this woman is like."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes as she made her way past Cassandra. "Oh, come on, she could be just as nice as the princess." She held up a hand to silence Cassandra before continuing, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Trust me."

"Ready to go?" Eugene strolled in with his fancy attire all spiffed up. "I'm so hungry I could eat the stuffing out of this mattress! Probably not as tasty as the food, though."

Cassandra groaned at Eugene's remark and followed the two lovebirds as they walked arm in arm down towards the great hall. They had been told to wait there for the queen and the princess to greet them. Only a handful of servants and butlers awaited them in the grand space.

A few minutes later, a door opened and Anna appeared. She smiled brightly and walked over to greet them. "My sister is just about ready. She's been in meetings all afternoon and is just finishing up now." The smell of various foods wafted into the hall, indicating that she had just come out of the dining room.

"That's okay, we don't mind waiting," Rapunzel said politely.

"Probably better that we wait a few minutes, because that food doesn't know what's coming!" quipped Eugene.

Anna laughed awkwardly at Eugene's half-hearted attempt at a joke. Cassandra merely looked around, wondering when this would actually get started.

A minute later, Anna cleared her throat, getting the attention of all three of her guests. "May I present…" and she gestured toward the grand staircase, "My sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Whatever Rapunzel and Eugene said in reaction to the appearance of the queen did not register to Cassandra. The moment she turned to look up and see the mysterious person she had wondered about for days, she finally laid eyes on her and…

 _Whoa._

Cassandra could only stare, her mouth hung slightly open, her mind suddenly going blank. Descending the staircase was a figure unlike any Cassandra had ever seen. A young woman with platinum blonde hair, braided over one shoulder; pale skin that seemed to highlight the paleness of her hair; an icy-blue dress that appeared to be made of material not known in Corona, with a transparent cape billowing out behind it. The slit in the dress went as high as the knee, revealing slender pale legs and kitten heels. But as the queen reached the landing, the one feature that Cassandra fixated on was her eyes: beautiful blue eyes, eyes that seemed the color of the sky or the shade of her dress, eyes that at once conveyed authority yet warmth.

Rapunzel and Eugene both introduced themselves to Elsa before the queen turned to face Cassandra. She smiled warmly and spoke, "Welcome to Arendelle, Cassandra. It's an honor to have you here with us."

 _She just spoke to you. Say something!_

In any other royal situation, Cassandra would know exactly what to say in this moment. For some reason, that instinct was lacking precisely when she needed it. Suddenly, she remembered where she was and replied, "I am honored to be here, your majesty." She struggled to get the words out, as if something had caught in her throat.

Elsa was still smiling, a sympathetic look forming on her face. _Ugh! Why is she still smiling? Can't she see I'm making a fool of myself?_ Cassandra's thoughts raced through her head as she held eye contact with the woman standing before her. _Calm yourself. You are standing before the queen. A beautiful, unbelievably gorgeous…NO! STOP! Get your shit together!_ She could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing up, and her palms were getting sweaty.

"Anna tells me you are a close friend of Princess Rapunzel," Elsa spoke, "Apparently you are a skilled fighter?"

 _Damn it! That voice!_ Cassandra tried desperately to put coherent words together but the sound of Elsa's voice kept distracting her.

"I am," she was able to get out. Her heart rate had quickened, and she realized everyone else was now looking at her with confused looks on their faces. "Can I be excused for a moment?"

Before she could even get an answer, Cassandra walked quickly down a hall before running for the front door. She burst out into the castle courtyard, not caring what the servants or guards thought at the sight of this visitor tearing out of the castle and heading for the gate. All Cassandra could think about was keeping the scream that threatened to erupt inside until she was far enough away to let it out. Once she made her way across the bridge leading to the castle, she bolted for the woods nearby, her breath hard and uneven. When she finally reached the grove of trees, she collapsed against one and slowly sank to the ground. She was still breathing heavily, trying in vain to steady her heart which was pounding like she had just run the race of her life.

Then her thoughts caught up to her. _What happened? How could I act so stupidly in front of a queen?_ And suddenly she realized what really mattered. _This is the queen everyone was talking about? The queen with magical powers? The one who was responsible for an eternal winter?_ But then other thoughts started making their way to the front. _She sounded so nice, and kind. She was so regal the way she carried herself. And wow, she was beautiful. No, no, no! Stop thinking that! She's just another queen. Just another graceful, elegant, gorgeous…AUGH! What is wrong with me?!_

At no point in her life did Cassandra ever feel something genuinely like romance; she always thought such things were for sappy poets and hopeless fools. This was not romance. Yet how could she explain what she saw? Elsa was beautiful. There was no denying it. She looked almost divine, and that realization terrified Cassandra. Never had she seen a woman look like Elsa, with such poise and natural – or unnatural – beauty. And when she spoke, it took her breath away. No, this was not romance. Cassandra vehemently refused to believe it could be. But why did she feel the way she did when she saw Elsa? What made her so special?

Something deep inside her hinted that there was more to this Queen Elsa, and that she had to find out. This realization made Cassandra angry: angry at those who obviously failed to give an adequate picture of who the queen was; angry at those whose rumors about a wicked sorceress led her to imagine an entirely different figure; and angry at herself for letting her guard down so easily during her first encounter. Emotionally exhausted from everything that just happened, Cassandra finally buried her head between her knees and let out a scream.


	4. Chapter 4

The remainder of the evening went fairly well. Elsa and Anna entertained Rapunzel and Eugene with a wonderful dinner and plenty of conversation. Each enjoyed learning about the other's kingdom and all that could be found; both princesses were eager to meet again as soon as possible, much to the amusement of the queen and thief-turned-consort. Rapunzel was delighted to learn that she would spend the next few days with Anna touring the kingdom. While there were some official matters to be dealt with, Elsa reassured her guest that it was nothing of dire importance, mere formalities expected of any visiting dignitary.

One subject that did not come up during dinner was the sudden disappearance of a certain lady-in-waiting. Following Cassandra's rapid exit from the great hall, everyone stood there perplexed, not sure what to make of what just happened. Rapunzel was shocked that Cassandra would leave so abruptly in the presence of a royal. Within moments of Cassandra leaving the hall, however, Rapunzel recalled a nearly similar reaction from her friend when she was appointed lady-in-waiting during a banquet in Corona. That memory created a knot in Rapunzel's stomach, almost making her go after her friend. Eugene couldn't decide if he wanted to make a snappy remark or ask a rhetorical question, so he opted for silence. Anna recovered from the initial shock and tried to muster some positive energy while suggesting they move into the dining hall. The only person that seemed to take the incident personally was Elsa.

Not that Rapunzel was indifferent to Cassandra's departure; she counted on seeing her friend again once dinner was over, although she secretly hoped it would be sooner. But as it became clear that Cassandra was not going to join them for dinner, a pang of guilt dug into Elsa's gut and kept gnawing at her for the remainder of the evening. Though she managed to smile and talk pleasantly with her guests, deep down she wondered what caused the lady-in-waiting to flee.

Elsa suspected it had to do with her. She could see the eyes of the young black-haired woman in her mind and kept thinking about how scared they looked. At first, she thought there was a trace of awe in the woman's face, but as she began talking to her guest, Elsa noticed the anxiety rising in those hazel eyes. What bothered her most was that it looked like Cassandra was scared; of what Elsa could not figure out. It's not like she made an entrance with a spectacular display of her magic, so she figured that could not have been a factor. But Elsa knew all too well that rumors had circulated since the events of her coronation and wondered if this woman believed the stories about the sorceress supposedly terrorizing Arendelle. As she made her way to her bedroom that night, the queen resolved to meet with Cassandra in the morning, provided she could locate the handmaiden. She was desperate to reassure her that there was nothing to fear. Yet as she tried to sleep, Elsa kept thinking of how the look in Cassandra's eyes reminded her of that old mantra she knew by heart, the one responsible for so many years of heartache:

 _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know._

* * *

When Cassandra did not show up for breakfast, Elsa really started to worry. Although Rapunzel tried her best to assure the queen that everything was fine, her cheery smile did little to hide the concern in her eyes. Elsa spent an hour in her study reviewing documents, trying to focus on her work and get ahead on official business, but she could not escape the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Giving up after reading one report again for the fourth time, Elsa stood up and began searching the castle for Cassandra.

One of the servants informed her that the handmaiden had been seen on a balcony overlooking the courtyard. Elsa graciously thanked the servant and hurried up to the balcony, stopping at the doorway once she caught sight of a woman in a pale blue dress.

Sure enough, it was Cassandra. Elsa recognized the distinctive black bob-cut even from the back; she had never seen a woman with hair like that before. Taking a deep breath, Elsa moved forward slowly before stopping again several feet away from the woman before her.

"Cassandra?"

The woman whipped around, raising one arm as if to fend off an attack but quickly lowering it once she saw who spoke. She gathered herself enough to curtsy, bowing very deeply which bothered Elsa a little bit.

"Your majesty, forgive me. I didn't know you were there." Cassandra was fighting to keep her voice steady as the lump rose again in her throat. The sound of her name made her heart stop. It was like hearing the queen say it was surreal, as if a heavenly voice were speaking to her.

"It's okay, there's no need to apologize," Elsa replied, stepping forward onto the balcony. She took note of Anna's presence in the courtyard below, running around with Rapunzel as they played with Olaf and Pascal. "The truth is, I should be apologizing to you."

That caught Cassandra completely off guard. _You? Apologize to me? I'm the one who ran out of a room in front of a queen and a princess. How could you overlook something so rude?_ All she could do was look at Elsa like she was a crazy person.

Elsa did not look at Cassandra, however. She kept her gaze forward and continued, "I know there are rumors about me. Rumors that no doubt paint a rather unflattering picture of who I am." She sighed before adding, "And what I can do."

Although the word 'magic' was not used, Cassandra knew that was exactly what she meant. For a moment she thought she would get a first-hand demonstration of this wintry magic, but instead the queen kept speaking.

"I was born with magic, and to this day I do not know why it is in my veins. For as long as I can remember, I have been able to create ice and snow as easily as I speak to you. You see Olaf down there?" She pointed to the snowman giggling happily in the courtyard. Cassandra nodded slowly. "He's my creation."

"So, you can bring snowmen to life?" Cassandra felt like it was stating the obvious, but she wasn't sure what else to say.

Elsa turned to look her in the eyes. With a small smile, she said, "It appears so." The smile disappeared as her gaze seemed to wander out to the horizon. She continued, "I can't really explain my magic, but it has always been a part of me. It used to bring such joy to Anna when we were children."

Cassandra got a feeling this story was about to take a turn for the worse. "Your majesty, you really don't need to…"

"I do," Elsa interjected, surprising Cassandra. "You should know who I am and what I can do. I've seen too many nobles and ambassadors since my coronation who come here believing they are dealing with a ruthless sorceress who will encase them in ice if they so much as look at me the wrong way. I'm grateful that my people do not see me this way, but every now and then I wonder how many fear my powers. If you are afraid of me, I understand. I want you to know that I may have magic in my veins, but it is under control. You are perfectly safe in Aren-"

"You think that's why I ran?" Cassandra knew better than to interrupt the queen, but she couldn't take it anymore. "You think I ran because of whatever magic you have?"

Taken aback, Elsa stared wide-eyed at the handmaiden before responding, "What else could it be?"

Cassandra looked away, twisting her hands in front of her. She desperately wished she wasn't having this conversation, not right now. "You wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" Elsa pressed. Now she was really confused. "What did I do to make you afraid of me?"

"IT'S NOT YOU!" Cassandra shouted. She hadn't meant to shout, and she knew that statement was not entirely true. "It's…it's not…you didn't do anything…"

Elsa was really starting to get annoyed. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what made you decide it was a good idea to run just after meeting me for the first time." Her tone was deadly serious, the kind she used in meetings with troublesome ministers and those rare moments she had to lay down the law with Anna.

 _Please don't make me do this_ , Cassandra pleaded in her mind. Her palms were sweaty and she could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage.

"Cassandra, what was it?" Elsa demanded.

Throwing up her hands, Cassandra cried out, "You don't get it! I come here not knowing what to expect when I meet you, and then you show up and you're standing there and you're…so…"

Elsa arched one eyebrow. "I'm what?"

"… _Beautiful_." Cassandra flushed a deep shade of red before burying her face in her hands.

Whatever Elsa was expecting, it was _definitely_ not that.

"Oh," she said flatly. Looking down, she said again, "Oh." Holding up her hands as if there was a strange object sitting there in her palms, she pondered what to say next. The words did not come. Then she heard a muffled voice that brought her gaze back to the person standing before her.

"I mean…how do you walk into a room like…like that? So composed and perfect? Any royal can do that, but you…" When Cassandra lowered her hands, Elsa immediately noticed the same scared look in the hazel eyes. This time, the queen knew that look, as if seeing a ghost from her past. It was the look of someone trying desperately to hide something, failing, and realizing that failure. And the shame of admitting you failed.

Her eyes full of sympathy, her heart aching for the woman in front of her, Elsa said, "You're not the first to be impressed by my appearance. And probably will not be the last." She had to admit she was moved by Cassandra's admission that she was beautiful, but it bothered her that this was causing her emotional agony. "I've had several princes and ambassadors make offers to me, proposing marriage or courtship merely because of what I look like. They come here and see me, like I'm some sort of-"

"Goddess."

Before she knew it, the word came tumbling out of her mouth. Cassandra slapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide as if she had just revealed a secret that could doom the kingdom of Corona.

Elsa stared back, her breath caught in her throat. Then suddenly, as the meaning of the word became clear to her, she blushed slightly and a warm smile blossomed on her face.

Cassandra lowered her hands, confused once again that the queen standing before her was taking this all too well. _What is wrong with me? Why is she smiling?_ Her thoughts screamed as she tried to figure out what on earth was making Elsa grin.

"No one has ever called me that, not even Anna," Elsa said softly. "And she knows full well what I am capable of."

Cassandra stuttered, "Well…it's, uh, not just the…magic…um, I mean…what I'm trying to say…" before settling with running her hands through her hair. "Oh, jeez! I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have come here!"

Again, Elsa was surprised at the handmaiden's behavior. "Why? You haven't done anything to upset me."

"I just called the queen beautiful! And I've only met her once!" Cassandra exclaimed, arms flung wide.

"Are you suggesting that was a lie?" Elsa teased, an impish grin appearing along with one eyebrow raised in a mischievous manner.

Flustered, Cassandra quickly backtracked. "No! No, no, no, that's not what I meant! You are beautiful! It's just…" She paused before admitting the truth. "I've never felt this way towards anyone."

Elsa's eyes softened, her brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of what Cassandra meant.

"Is that why you ran?"

Cassandra closed her eyes and ever so slightly nodded. "I was scared of what I felt. I didn't know what to do."

"Believe me, I understand," Elsa replied sympathetically.

Cassandra looked up with a skeptical look on her face. "I highly doubt that."

Elsa shook her head vigorously. "No, I mean it. I spent the last thirteen years hiding my true self from the world, thinking it would solve my problems. I hurt Anna long ago with my powers, and it nearly killed her." She choked up at the memory as it flashed through her mind, but she pushed on. "My parents thought it was best for me to remain hidden until I could learn to control my powers. But they grew stronger, and I could not conceal them easily. I learned to bury my emotions in order to keep my powers in check. Any time I got scared or stressed, my powers would leak out. Anna had her memories altered so she didn't remember the magic, but she never understood why I couldn't see her again. So all those years, she would knock on my door, begging me to come out. But I couldn't do it. I was too scared that I would hurt her again.

"On the night of my coronation, she finally confronted me and wanted an answer. She ran out of patience; she wanted the truth. But I lost my temper and revealed my secret before a whole ballroom of people. I was so scared that I ran. I ran deep into the mountains, hoping that I could finally keep everyone safe from me. From my curse." Elsa flinched at the word, which Cassandra noticed. "I tried to put the past behind me, but Anna found me and told me what happened to Arendelle. The eternal winter. My fears were confirmed. I was a monster, and no one could stop me." Tears were brimming in Elsa's eyes, but she fought to keep speaking, compelled by some invisible force. "I hurt Anna…again. The man she thought was her true love brought me back to Arendelle, but he only wanted the throne. He tried to have me executed, but Anna…" She choked up, sobs building in her chest. "Anna stopped him…and she…she froze…because of me. My greatest fear…the very thing I sought to avoid…my sister was dead…because of me…" Her voice faded as the sobs overtook her.

Cassandra was lost for words. She thought her life had been difficult, and Rapunzel had endured her own share of agony. But this was truly tragic. As Elsa broke down, sobs racking her slender frame, arms wrapped around her waist as if trying to hug herself, Cassandra realized there were snowflakes suspended in midair around them. Looking up, she was amazed at how the snow seemed to only fall on the balcony, leaving the rest of the castle completely dry. The sky above them had become slightly overcast, but nothing else had changed. It dawned on her that this was not just random magic. _This is how Elsa feels. The magic is a reflection of her emotions._ As she turned her attention back to the queen, her heart clenched tightly at the grief-filled eyes looking back.

"I'm so sorry, Elsa," Cassandra whispered, unconsciously calling her by name. Her sobs had quieted, replaced by sniffling. Elsa wiped her face with one hand, trying to regain some composure.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Cassandra's head. "Hang on, if Anna froze…" she carefully thought about what to say next, "then how is she alive?"

Elsa seemed to consider the question for a few seconds before responding, "Love."

They made eye contact, Cassandra giving Elsa a quizzical look as to what she meant.

"She sacrificed herself for me. She saved me, and that thawed her heart. I can't begin to describe how I felt when I looked up and saw my sister – my precious, brave, fearless, wonderful little sister – looking back at me. Alive. That was the first time I hugged her in so many years," Elsa choked up again at the memory.

"And the eternal winter?" Cassandra asked.

"Well, love will thaw." Elsa could see that Cassandra didn't really get it, so she elaborated, "Anna was told by the trolls – yes, trolls – that only love can thaw a frozen heart. When I heard that love thaws, I realized what I needed to do. Love was the key to controlling my powers. And in that moment, I summoned every ounce of love I had for the one person who mattered most in my life: Anna. I focused on how much I loved her, and all the ice and snow disappeared. It was like the winter never even happened."

Elsa felt a little exhausted from such a deep revelation; Cassandra on the other hand was completely blown away. She finally had a more complete picture of the Snow Queen she had tried in vain to uncover back home. Sure, there were parts of the story that could do with more detail – particularly these trolls Elsa mentioned. But now, she understood who this queen was, and what she was capable of. It occurred to Cassandra that the snowflakes had now vanished; glancing around, she wondered if this was anything like what had happened the day the winter ended.

"All those years, hiding who you were…" Cassandra said slowly, as if speaking out loud, "and you did it to protect your sister. You gave up everything…for her. You really loved her."

Voice filled with confidence, Elsa stated simply, "More than life itself."

"And you let yourself believe you were a monster?" Cassandra couldn't help herself.

"I shut my sister out of my life. I gave her every reason to hate me."

"Someone who sacrifices herself for the sake of another is not a monster," Cassandra stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, if she gave up her life to save you, after everything you did…then clearly there was something worth saving. Anna may be just as peppy as Rapunzel, but I know Raps has a big heart and a lot of courage. From what you just told me, Anna probably has courage in spades."

Elsa smiled and said, "That is one way to describe her."

Without warning, a door banged open and both Elsa and Cassandra turned their heads toward the source of the commotion just as Anna came sliding to a stop a few feet from her sister. Rapunzel appeared a few seconds later, panting in the doorway.

"ElsawhathappenedareyoualrightIsawitsnowinguphereiseverythingokay?" the words came tumbling out all at once as Anna grasped Elsa's hands, her turquoise eyes searching for any hint of sadness or fear in those brilliant blue eyes she had always admired.

"Anna, I'm fine," Elsa replied, squeezing her sister's hands. "I was just telling Cassandra what happened to me a few months ago."

Anna quickly glanced at Cassandra, which briefly threw the latter off guard. Turning back to Elsa, she asked, "You told her about the winter?"

"And what you did for me," Elsa said earnestly. "She was explaining why she ran away last night," Elsa turned toward Cassandra, locking eyes for a few seconds before continuing, "She was afraid of her feelings; I told her I know what that's like."

Anna gave Elsa a warm hug, which the latter gladly reciprocated. Rapunzel let out an "Aww" and turned to face Cassandra. Recognizing the look in the blonde's eyes, Cassandra chuckled and held out her arms, and within moments Rapunzel was hugging her tightly.

Breaking apart, Rapunzel said softly, "I wish you'd told me about last night. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry," Cassandra replied. "I didn't know how to explain it. Honestly, I don't think I can now."

"You don't have to," Elsa interjected now that she had concluded her sisterly embrace. "Whatever you feel is something only you can understand. If it takes time, that's okay."

"But you don't have to shut out the ones you love," Anna added.

Cassandra absorbed these words, knowing that these sisters were correct. It would take time to figure out what she felt regarding Elsa. She had just gotten to know the queen; her heart yearned to know more.

Looking from Anna to Elsa and then Rapunzel, Cassandra said, "I'm sorry for what I did last night. It was rude and unacceptable. I will do my best to make up for my actions."

"You are forgiven," Elsa said warmly.

Anna glanced from her sister to Cassandra. "So…is there something else you wanted to share?"

Rapunzel looked eagerly at Cassandra, but sensing the tension evident in her body language, Elsa covered for her. "That is between Cassandra and me. I'm sure she will share when she is ready."

Cassandra shot her a grateful look, while Rapunzel and Anna seemed to accept Elsa's pronouncement without further question. As the two princesses made their way inside, the queen and the handmaiden lingered a little longer on the balcony.

"Thank you," Cassandra said once Rapunzel and Anna were out of earshot.

"You're welcome," Elsa replied with a warm smile. "While I do not keep secrets from my sister, I will keep whatever we discuss confidential unless you say otherwise."

"Of course, your majesty," Cassandra bowed slightly. Standing straight, she added, "I imagine you want to know more about me, especially since you apparently told me your life story already."

Elsa chuckled. "That would be nice. Perhaps we can spend some time tomorrow, just the two of us. Would you care to join me for lunch in the village?"

It was Cassandra's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Is that feasible?"

Elsa tilted her head slightly and shot her a cocky grin. "I am the queen. Or, in your words, a goddess."

Cassandra blushed, slightly embarrassed that Elsa remembered her slip of the tongue. Seeing that it was merely teasing, she plucked up the courage to respond, "Well, you certainly look like one."

Elsa laughed and thanked Cassandra for the compliment. As they made their way inside to join their friends, both women felt much lighter in their hearts now that they had begun to understand each other. Elsa looked forward to learning more about the handmaiden, and for the first time in days, Cassandra eagerly awaited the chance to impress the queen of Arendelle.


	5. Chapter 5

On this particular day, Anna made the unusual move of getting up and going early in the morning. Elsa and the rest of the castle staff could attest to the princess' habit of sleeping in, so it was rather amusing to the queen to see her sister half-awake but slowly gathering her energy during breakfast. She had promised Rapunzel a tour of the kingdom, and she wanted an early start to the day. Once the two princesses left, Elsa lingered for a bit in the Great Hall waiting for Cassandra. Eugene had decided to stick with the girls after seeing Kristoff the day before; he confided to his girlfriend that the mountain man had some peculiar habits which made him somewhat nauseous. Something about sharing carrots with his reindeer and a musky smell about him…

Once Cassandra had joined Elsa, the two made their way into the castle courtyard, each wearing their blue dresses. Cassandra secretly wanted to wear her casual outfit, but she did not know if that would be acceptable in the present of the queen. So, she opted for formality. As they slowly walked about the castle grounds, they talked casually about trivial things. Breakfast. The sleeping quarters. The weather in Arendelle. Nothing of great importance. But it was a nice warm-up for what was bound to be a deeper conversation in the long run.

Eventually, Elsa said, "Shall we get some lunch?" As she made her way out the castle gate, Cassandra noticed two things: the gates were kept open, and no guards were following the queen.

"Why do you keep the gates open?"

Elsa stopped, looked back toward the castle, and replied, "I promised Anna that we would never close the gates again after our reunion. They stayed closed during the isolation, and I don't want Anna to be reminded of those times."

She turned to keep walking, but before she could go more than one step, another question followed. "And no guards?"

This time, Elsa did not look back. She thought for a few seconds.

In that time, Cassandra moved alongside her. "Aren't you concerned about your safety?" she asked, forgetting temporarily to whom she spoke.

When the queen faced her, she had an impish look, with a mischievous smile and one arched eyebrow. "Perks of being the almighty Snow Queen." As she spoke, Elsa twirled one hand and made a small flurry of snowflakes appear.

Suddenly, Cassandra felt her heart skip a beat at the queen's playful attitude. Her demeanor momentarily disarmed the handmaiden and made the latter blush a little. Looking away, Cassandra tried to explain what she meant with her questions. "I just find it…you know, odd that you would invite someone you hardly know to join you for a meal in town. What with you being royalty and all."

It was true. Elsa hardly knew this woman from Corona. Despite the flurry of information Rapunzel had told her in the last couple of days, the handmaiden remained an enigma.

Unfortunately, Cassandra chose the wrong moment to be a little too straightforward. "A queen can't afford to let her guard down. Raps tends to trust anyone she meets, but she doesn't have the responsibility you surely carry. And I wouldn't exactly trust someone who showed up from another kingdom so easily-"

"I'm going to stop you right there."

Cassandra was brought out of her monologue about trust and security by a firm voice. She turned to fully face Elsa and found herself looking at a different woman than the one she had seen thus far. Whereas Elsa had been kind and sympathetic in their last two meetings, this Elsa was now every inch the queen Cassandra had expected. Her eyes now flashed dangerously, her lips drawn in a line that looked eerily similar to the expression Cassandra wore every time Eugene got under her skin.

"Do not presume that I do not know how to look after myself. And don't you dare suggest I am easily duped or that I trust others too readily. I'll have you know that I was barely queen for one day and a foreign prince had already captured my sister's affections in an attempt to steal the throne. He manipulated her into thinking he loved her, and then used his newfound position to convince everyone else that he had a legitimate claim to rule Arendelle while Anna was trying to bring me back. He had me locked in prison, left Anna for dead, and tried to kill me during a blizzard of my own doing. I know damn well that my position as queen can be precarious, and I do not trust others easily. Years of living in isolation combined with training to rule a country have reinforced that."

What was probably more amazing was how Elsa did not start a mini snowstorm during this rebuttal. She did feel a bit angry at the way Cassandra spoke to her, but it was completely understandable. It was more like speaking the truth rather than ranting.

The look in Cassandra's eyes said otherwise. They were wide as if the queen had just yelled at her. Few people in this world could ever make Cassandra feel both embarrassed about herself and proud of the person she ticked off; Elsa just became one of them. The handmaiden was quite impressed with the way the queen handled herself. She was firm and even, not overly harsh and willing to tell it like it is.

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "But I have made the decision to trust you." She opened her eyes and stared straight into Cassandra's, adding, "Since I am willing to trust you, I expect you to do the same for me. Are we clear?"

Regaining her confidence, Cassandra smiled slyly and replied, "Crystal."

* * *

"So, tell me," Elsa said, a teasing smile present as they made their way through town, "how does a cynical, no-nonsense lady such as yourself become the lady-in-waiting for Princess Rapunzel?"

Cassandra grinned ear to ear at that, her ego swelling a little at the term 'no-nonsense'. It suited her perfectly.

"Well, when you're the daughter of the Captain of the Guards, you learn to follow orders and serve your king. Once Raps returned to Corona, she needed someone to show her how to be a princess and I just happened to be the one she picked."

"You weren't thrilled about it, were you?"

"Horrified. I ran out of the castle right after they announced it in the banquet hall." Cassandra felt surprisingly at ease sharing this episode with Elsa. She certainly did not miss the irony, though.

"Is this a habit of yours? To run whenever you're faced with something you can't handle?" Elsa asked jokingly.

Cassandra got a little cocky and retorted, "Only when I can't use my sword."

She paused for a moment while they kept walking. Then she continued, "To be honest, I thought being a lady-in-waiting was a waste of my talents. I've been training with the guards since I was a kid. It's been my goal to join the Coronan guard and succeed my father as captain. I know I can do it; I just need to convince him."

"I'm sure he's proud of you," Elsa reassured her. "And your mother, too."

Cassandra froze. She did not want to talk about _that_ but since Elsa had already divulged so much of her story, she felt obliged to return the favor. "Actually…I never knew my real parents. It's not something I want to talk about." As she said this, she unconsciously grabbed her arm in a half-hearted attempt to comfort herself. Her gaze focused on the ground before her feet, her features saddened at the subject she tried so hard not to dwell upon.

Elsa looked equally sad, an expression she knew and wore all too well. "I'm so sorry, Cassandra. I didn't mean to upset you."

 _And there it is. That damn voice._ As much as Cassandra wanted to drop the subject, she felt compelled to share more. Something she had never confided to anyone, even Rapunzel. "It's okay. Really. I still have a family, even if I don't know where my real one is. I think training for the guards has given me a sense of belonging to a family. And…I just want people to respect me. Being a soldier would help."

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw blue eyes full of compassion and warmth. "Never underestimate the power of being you," Elsa told her earnestly. "I constantly struggle with my own self-worth, but at least I have someone who looks up to me. I have Anna; you have Rapunzel. You clearly have a lot to offer. And sometimes, if the weight of other people's opinions is too much, you just need to let it go."

A warm sensation flooded Cassandra's body, and she smiled in gratitude, genuinely touched by Elsa's heartfelt words.

Elsa glanced up and said, "Ah, here we are. I hope you're hungry."

The place she chose was a small café, suitable for lunches and dessert connoisseurs. As Cassandra discovered, the royal sisters had designated this café as one of their favorite spots because of the selection of cakes on display. The main feature was the impressive variety of chocolate cakes. Cassandra had no idea there was such variety of chocolate; to her, chocolate was chocolate. But as she watched Elsa, she noticed the way the queen lit up at the sight of all those delectable sweets. _She's a big chocaholic, then_. Cassandra usually was not big on sweets, but she did have a soft spot for blackberry rolls.

Some time later, once they had their fill on sandwiches and were settling in for dessert, Elsa decided to ask about Cassandra's backstory. The handmaiden reclined slightly in her chair as she began to describe the life she led.

"When I was a baby, I somehow found myself in the care of Corona's Captain of the Guards. He took me in like I was his daughter. He taught me how to defend myself, earn my keep, and showed me the value of focusing on the here and now. I started training with the guards when I was six years old. I knew a long time ago that it was my destiny to be one of them. Every chance I have had to train, physically and mentally, I have taken it."

Elsa was very much intrigued by what was required to be a guard. She imagined a strict physical regimen was necessary, but she knew nothing about the sort of weapons training that accompanied it. "What sort of workouts do you do?"

"It depends," Cassandra replied. "Mostly strength-training, but also stamina boosting and endurance work. You have to be able to outlast your opponent should you get in a fight. For me, I like to run the obstacle course they have for new recruits. I would sneak out in the evenings to work out there since no one else would stop me. So when I would show up in the daytime, the other guards would wonder how I managed to build up the strength to keep up with them. I even found an excellent spot on the castle grounds where I could fence by myself once I was older. It wasn't easy or fun, but I had to keep training and my dad seemed to think I needed to spend more time on duties around the castle." At this, she grimaced a bit. "Being a handmaiden sucks. All those frilly things the ladies do around the castle. The sewing and cleaning and gossip. I don't have time for that."

Elsa chuckled. "So, you probably don't have a collection of dresses in your wardrobe?"

Cassandra shot her a look that said _Are you serious?_ Then she continued, "I collect weapons. You tend to collect that kind of stuff when you hang out with the guards." The smile on her face grew as she got comfortable talking about her favorite subject. "I have swords, daggers, knives, axes, pikes, halberds, maces, bows, you name it. I take great care in polishing them. And my armor. Not that I have much use for it. It's really an old piece that I just happened to get my hands on, but it gives me something to practice on. You know, for the day I join the guard."

"I suppose you know how to use them all."

"Oh, yeah. The sword is my favorite by far."

"And your archery skills?" Elsa inquired. "Can you hit the center every time?"

"I can hit the bullseye on three targets simultaneously," Cassandra replied cockily. "No big deal."

Elsa rolled her eyes at Cassandra's boastful attitude. She had to admit, this was one woman unlike any other. _She really knows her stuff. I bet she could give some of our guards a run for their money._ But as she mulled over everything Cassandra just told her, Elsa wondered why the woman was not already a guard.

"Does your father think you're not ready?"

The smile faded from Cassandra's face. Deep down, she knew the answer was yes, but she hated to acknowledge it. "He sets an impossibly high standard for me. I know he cares about me, but I just wish he would give me a chance. To prove myself."

It was at this moment that Elsa really felt sorry for Cassandra. This hurt deeper than their first encounter, for she now understood her guest better and could comprehend what her life was like. The idea of Cassandra not being able to sufficiently prove her worth to her father also struck a nerve. It reminded Elsa of all the times her own father seemed to think concealing her growing powers was a better solution than trying to understand them, that hiding her magic mattered more than exploring how it worked. As much as she loved her parents, Elsa couldn't help but feel upset over how they did not give her a chance to prove herself. To show she was, in fact, not dangerous to those around her. Anna was the first to make her realize how wrong her parents had been; her little sister was livid when she discovered the extent to which her father and mother had gone to keep Elsa's magic hidden at the expense of their childhood. Although she couldn't bring herself to be as angry as Anna, Elsa had to admit she was right. The young queen never received the chance to find out who she was, and when the moment finally came, it was accompanied by a chaotic coronation, a blizzard, and the near-loss of her beloved sister. Elsa hoped Cassandra would not have to wait for her moment.

Then she got an idea. It was intriguing, daring, and a little crazy. It would require some additional thought on her part. But Elsa quietly resolved to share it with Cassandra before the latter departed in a few days.

"How about some cake?" she offered, hoping to brighten Cassandra's mood.

"Aren't they all chocolate?" the handmaiden asked.

Elsa shrugged and said, "Well, we could skip dessert. That is, if you're serious about cutting sweets from your regimen."

"Hell, no. I could go for some cake," Cassandra retorted, earning a laugh from the queen. She did not know which made her happier in that moment: the prospect of a rich, chocolate cake in her belly; or the sound of Elsa's laughter. But one thing was clear as they both devoured their respective slices. To the queen and her new friend, there were few things in this world as wholesome and satisfying as a good cake.


	6. Chapter 6

For the remainder of the week, the visitors from Corona enjoyed the warm hospitality of the Arendelle royals. Although the kingdom was small in appearance, Rapunzel and her friends could not get enough of the sights and the surrounding landscape. The most exciting trip by far was their journey into the mountains, culminating in the magnificent ice palace perched atop the North Mountain. As they approached the palace, each one of the queen's guests who had not been here before could hardly believe their eyes. Even Eugene, bitterly cold and having griped halfway up the mountain until receiving a hard elbow in the gut, admitted it was truly remarkable.

When Elsa explained how it had been created, Rapunzel was awestruck and gushing over the sheer beauty of the structure. Anna concurred that it was a work of art, a testament to her sister's incredible powers. Kristoff reflected on how he had never seen anything so beautiful made of ice. Olaf was eagerly heading inside to find his 'little brother' Marshmallow.

As everyone gathered inside, the looks of wonder seemed to grow. Anna, never ceasing to be amazed at her sister's magic, gazed about as if setting foot inside the ice palace for the very first time. She soon joined Rapunzel as they walked – or slipped – across the floor, with Eugene tailing close behind. Only Cassandra was left standing close to the creator of this architectural wonder.

"You know, when I look at this, what I created in one night, I still find it hard to believe that I can be capable of such things," Elsa mused glancing towards the ceiling and stairways.

"I don't believe it," Cassandra said, more in awe as she was still processing what she was seeing.

Elsa chuckled at the handmaiden's disbelief. "It's something, isn't it?"

"Stunning," Cassandra replied, before turning to the queen and adding in a hushed tone, "Just like you."

Elsa blushed.

It was not the manner in which Cassandra spoke that made Elsa feel a wave of emotion, but rather the admission that she was beautiful through and through. Only a few months since the events of the eternal winter and subsequent thaw, Elsa still doubted her self-worth. For the most part, only Anna had been a constant reminder that she was a person worthy of praise and love, powers and all. Now, Elsa could count another person from whom she could expect support. Someone she would have never believed existed only a few days ago.

Cassandra had settled into a more casual pace with the queen since that first disastrous meeting. Rapunzel still suspected something was up between her friend and Elsa, but the princess had learned to not push Cassandra and force her to reveal something if she was not ready. Eugene paid little attention to Cassandra's dealings with the queen; as much as he secretly wanted to see Cassandra get in trouble after her dramatic exit on their first night in Arendelle, he decided that the dragon lady had somehow gotten on the queen's good side, though he could not imagine why. Kristoff was…actually, he didn't really care and heard all he needed from Anna; he was more preoccupied with his work and occasionally babysitting Olaf to worry about Elsa's personal matters. As for Anna, she really wanted to figure out why this mysterious woman from Corona acted so strangely around her sister.

Of course, Cassandra was tight-lipped and refused to share with anyone why she acted the way she did that first night. Or why she had been in private conversation with the queen several times since then. It was partly because she hated sharing personal information with anyone; it had taken her some time and a few adventures to get comfortable enough around Rapunzel. But perhaps the main reason was she did not yet understand what she felt. It was the most peculiar sensation for a woman who described herself as "not a hearts kind of girl." She never cared for romance and all the silly fluff that accompanied it. And yet…

Seeing Elsa made her heart beat a little faster. Watching her walk so gracefully left Cassandra in awe that anyone could move with such poise. Listening to her voice fully captured the handmaiden's attention. She had even opened up to this queen – this Elsa – because of the nature of her voice. Firm but gentle. Commanding at times yet filled with warmth. It was like a voice she had never heard before. Then there were the eyes: blue eyes like the ice in that majestic palace on the mountain, blue like the pristine waters of the fjord. Eyes that conveyed so many emotions, it was a little overwhelming. Elsa could seem every inch the queen when she needed to, then suddenly appear vulnerable. Her willingness to open up so freely had caught Cassandra off guard. What was even more puzzling was how Elsa could be so critical of herself despite all her powers and gorgeous appearance.

To Cassandra, Elsa might as well have been a goddess. She had basically confessed it on the balcony a few days earlier. Elsa was too beautiful to be real, and yet here she was, presiding over a kingdom. One might imagine that Cassandra cared little for the feminine things in life, but that did not mean she could not notice feminine beauty. On the contrary, she had small personal habits to maintain some semblance of beauty – mostly hygiene, if nothing else. She did observe the ways ladies of the court dressed and behaved, even if she internally scoffed at the absurdity of it all. Rapunzel presented a different style of femininity; a version Cassandra could relate more strongly to. The princess yearned for freedom and still kept a girlish appearance. Cassandra reveled in every opportunity to break free from the confines of castle life and venture outdoors. But seeing the queen of Arendelle…well…

As she thought about everything she had seen, Cassandra realized that Elsa may know a different kind of freedom. Her moment of liberation probably involved escaping a personal demon or something unseen by most of the world. Whatever it was, Cassandra knew better than to press the queen about it; she would probably feel very defensive and deflect any questions, a tactic that felt quite familiar to Cassandra. Nevertheless, she wanted to know more. She had only scratched the surface with this woman, and she yearned to discover more. Deep down, she also wanted to see Elsa more often, for she gradually realized that her beauty was the kind that could not be found anywhere else in the world.

She did not expect an offer to be made that would allow her to stay in Arendelle, though.

On the day they were to sail home, Rapunzel and her friends enjoyed another marvelous breakfast with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. As they made their way to the courtyard one last time, Elsa summoned Cassandra to take a walk away from the rest of the group.

"I've been thinking," Elsa began, looking straight ahead as Cassandra walked beside her, "About what you said at lunch the other day. How you wanted to be a guard in Corona."

Cassandra did not reply. She was not sure where this was going. _Does she want to give a recommendation to my father? She hasn't seen me practice or fight._

Then came the offer. "If you are interested in taking up work as a guard, I'd be happy to arrange for you to work here in Arendelle. You could take a post here under my supervision, and you'd be free to return whenever you want. Then you would have some experience under your belt."

Elsa stopped and faced Cassandra, expecting an answer. It did not come right away. Judging by her face, Elsa knew she had practically blindsided the black-haired woman.

Cassandra did not know what to say. _Arendelle? A guard in Arendelle? Sounds nice._ It would probably be easy, since the kingdom seemed quite peaceful and everyone loved the queen. Not to mention the prospect of returning home with actual experience, and what was bound to be a good recommendation from a royal to boot. It was quite the offer. But…

"Sounds intriguing, your majesty. Permit me some time to think it over?"

Elsa paused, then smiled and nodded. _I guess it was too much_ , she thought as they walked back to the gates. _She probably wants to get home._

But as they approached the docks, Cassandra added in a low voice, "I'm not saying I don't want to come back. I just need to figure things out."

"Take your time," Elsa replied warmly, "I hope to get to know you better, as I imagine you want to know more about me."

Cassandra smiled, a rare sight if you knew her at all. "That would be nice."

"Feel free to write to me," Elsa suggested. "It would be wonderful to write something that isn't addressed to a noble or dignitary once in a while."

And with that, everyone said their goodbyes and well-wishes. As the ship pulled away from the docks, Cassandra looked back and gazed at the tall figure of the most beautiful woman she knew, wondering how long it would be until they met again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Soooooo…"

Elsa had been lost in thought as they walked back to the castle. The image of Cassandra looking back from the ship fresh in her mind, she couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before she would see the handmaiden again. But that was now interrupted by her sister's inquisitive tone.

She turned to face Anna, who smiled innocently enough. But Elsa knew better.

"What?"

"You know very well what. Cassandra, that girl from Corona. You spent an awful lot of time talking to her this past week," Anna said, a teasing look plastered all over her face.

"Well, yes, I suppose I have," Elsa replied. As they walked into the castle courtyard, the queen expected Anna to press further. Sure enough, the questions continued.

"Why did you talk to her? She's not the princess."

"I talked to Rapunzel plenty of times. And frankly, I figured you would enjoy spending more time with her since she is about as energetic as you are," Elsa retorted.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Come on, Elsa. You and I both know you don't really like speaking to people you hardly know. And yet, there you were talking to a girl you just met. Heck, you even told her your life story within one day of meeting her!"

Elsa started to feel a little embarrassed about where this conversation was heading. "Anna, I just wanted to make sure she was comfortable here. You know how some people react to seeing me."

"Yes, but you don't go and tell them about what I did for you that day on the fjord!" Anna's mouth had once again been one step ahead of her brain, and she instantly regretted bringing up _that day_ in front of her sister. She knew Elsa did not want to dwell on the events of the eternal winter; the healing process was taxing for both of them.

Searching for a way to get out of this awkward moment, Anna scrambled for a different topic. "Um…hey, Olaf liked them!" Trying to put on a cheery face, she added, "Yep, he had so much fun playing with-"

"Can I talk to you in my study, please?"

Anna shut her mouth quickly and looked at her sister. The expression was eerily similar to the one she had seen the night of the coronation party. Fortunately, this one seemed less desperate. Also, Elsa was not twisting her hands, though Anna did notice they were clenched tightly at waist level.

"Yeah, of course."

Wordlessly, Elsa entered the castle with Anna tailing behind. The former moved briskly with long strides, and the latter had to jog a bit to keep up. Once they reached the study, Anna shut the door and turned to see Elsa standing in the middle of the room. She was facing away from Anna, her eyes closed as she tried to determine the best way of saying what was on her mind.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Anna asked cautiously as she moved to stand in front of her sister.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Elsa finally answered, "I think…I think Cassandra likes me."

A long pause. Then…

"Wait, what?"

Elsa looked up and saw a very confused Anna. Her little sister had one eyebrow raised, much like the way she did whenever she heard something that sounded too absurd to be true.

"Uh Elsa…are you sure that's what is going on here?"

Running a hand through her hair, Elsa began to explain. "Look Anna, she told me why she ran away on the first night they were here. I thought it was because she was afraid of me, that my powers – or rather the stories about my powers – had somehow scared her. It turns out she was afraid of something else. Something inside her."

Elsa watched as Anna tried to make sense of this cryptic response. Figuring she needed a little more context, she added, "When I asked her what caused her to run, she confessed that she was struck by my appearance. She said I was…" Elsa hesitated as she replayed the word in her mind. "Beautiful. She said I was beautiful."

As the words wound their way through Anna's brain, the meaning suddenly became clear. Cassandra had been acting so weird around Elsa because the Coronan found the queen to be beautiful. And apparently, she was embarrassed because of it!

"Well, of course you're beautiful!" Anna exclaimed once her thoughts were all in order. "I mean, you know that, and I always remind you if you start to doubt yourself. Everyone tells you how pretty you are. Even all those visitors who keep trying to propose to you…"

Anna trailed off, suddenly feeling very stupid for not seeing the meaning behind Elsa's revelation. She knew that Elsa hated dealing with the ambassadors and dignitaries who came to Arendelle seeking to match her off with some prince. They all said the same thing: how lovely the queen looked. Now, this woman from another kingdom – and a handmaiden at that – had said just as much. Or maybe, a little more…

"Wait," Anna resumed, "did she…what else did she say to you?"

Elsa glanced around, uncertain about whether she wanted to tell the truth. She had sworn to keep her conversations with Cassandra private, but she had also promised that she would never keep secrets from Anna again. All things being considered, her promise to Anna greatly outweighed the other.

"She accidentally called me a goddess," Elsa said, bracing herself for the reaction. Sure enough…

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Anna looked as if she had just found out the kingdom had run out of chocolate. "How did she _accidentally_ call you a goddess?"

Elsa smiled sheepishly. "I told her how all these men come to Arendelle and see how beautiful I am. I was going to say they look at me like some sort of…well, I don't remember, but she finished with 'goddess'. She was so embarrassed."

If Anna did not know her sister better, she would start teasing her right there on the spot about having someone who had a crush on her. But being Anna after the Great Thaw, she knew better. She knew Elsa enough by now to understand that her sister did not have any interest in finding someone romantically. The queen had even confessed not feeling any sort of attraction to anyone – ever. While Anna needed some time to wrap her head around the idea of a person not wanting to find someone to marry and – ahem – do other things together, she was ready to reassure Elsa that nothing was wrong with her.

Well, technically Elsa did feel attraction. Just not romantic or sexual. She loved Anna with all her heart. That counted as something. But having someone who was not family being blown away by her appearance…now that was unusual. It did not happen often around the kingdom, and even foreign visitors tended to keep to some formal script. Elsa suspected that some of those men may have felt different feelings, which she really did not want to know judging from what she had learned about sexual intercourse through books in the royal library. The whole concept disgusted Elsa. She was certain that the men who looked at her in a particular way had nasty thoughts playing in their minds, and it creeped her out.

Therefore, hearing a woman describe her as beautiful was a bit of a shock. Being called a 'goddess' really took the cake. Looking back, Elsa had handled the surprise remarkably well, compared to, say, finding out her sister wanting to marry a man she just met. And, if she was being completely honest with herself, Cassandra was good-looking too. Elsa did not find any romantic appeal, at least nothing that sounded anywhere close to the mushy stuff she had run across in fairy tales and classic literature. Perhaps there was another kind of attraction here? But how could she describe it? Maybe it was…

"Elsa?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Elsa made eye contact with Anna. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Yeah, I asked if you had any feelings for her. Like, do _you_ like her?"

Elsa bit her lip and considered this for a moment. "I'm not sure. I…well, she…I just don't…know her."

Anna could tell she was uncomfortable with this, but her curiosity got the better of her. "But do you think she's cute? Or pretty? Or something that doesn't make you want to go throw up?"

The last remark made Elsa snort involuntarily. "What on earth do you mean? Throw up? I don't find her repulsive if that's what you mean."

Anna waved a hand dismissively. "You get what I'm saying. Does she look nice to you?"

Elsa blushed a little and replied, "Well, yes. Yes, I think she is rather pleasing to the eye."

Anna's smile softened a bit at that admission. _Well, I guess Elsa does see beauty in other people after all_. Then she immediately berated herself for that thought because of course Elsa could see beauty in others. What did she tell her little sister every day? That she was beautiful and amazing and precious and sweet and on and on and on…

"But Anna, I don't know what to feel," Elsa suddenly confessed, the worried look returning to her face. That quickly got Anna's attention, and the latter moved to envelop her nervous big sister in a big yet gentle hug.

Whispering in her ear, Anna gave Elsa some words of encouragement. "You feel whatever you need to feel. I'll be right here for you. I know you don't have experience dealing with this sort of thing, so I'm going to help you the best I can. I love you, Elsa."

Elsa squeezed back, sniffling a little at her precious sister's words. "Oh Anna, I love you too." Pulling back, she locked eyes with Anna and added, "I've been thinking about writing to Cassandra, so we can stay in touch. Learn a little about each other and maybe then I can figure out why she makes me feel this way."

Anna beamed and rested her forehead against Elsa's. "I bet it's having someone look at you like you're the most beautiful person in the world. I should know," she added, winking for good measure.

And just like that, a wave of pure love washed over Elsa, clear and refreshing. She kissed Anna's forehead and gazed deeply into those turquoise eyes she so admired.

Perhaps that was the feeling. _Aesthetic. An aesthetic attraction_ , Elsa mused. If Cassandra admired her just because she looked pretty…wait, no…because she looked beautiful, like she was a goddess. If Cassandra could somehow see Elsa as a good person just as Anna did, just as everybody in Arendelle did, then maybe…

 _Then maybe I can love her, too_ , Elsa thought. _I can love her as a friend, for who she is. A strong woman who probably has quite a story to tell._ And that thought gave her a rush of excitement.

* * *

"Cass? You've been awfully quiet lately."

The voice of Rapunzel snapped Cassandra out of her thoughts. They had just returned to Corona and the princess had opted for a walk around town just to stretch her legs. Cassandra naturally had to accompany her to ensure her safety, but secretly she hoped to clear her mind after everything that had happened in Arendelle.

Except one thing kept buzzing around her head. Something she could not dismiss so easily. _Elsa._

"I'm fine, Raps." She tried to smile reassuringly, but even Cassandra could not convince someone as inquisitive as Rapunzel that everything was okay.

"No, Cass, something's wrong. You've been more quiet than usual. You didn't talk much during our voyage back. You didn't even argue with Eugene once since we left Arendelle!"

Unfortunately, Rapunzel had sort of forgotten about the last time Cassandra kept a secret from her, and that had ended with a chaotic hot-air balloon ride and a Saporian separatist named Andrew almost succeeding in stealing Herz der Sonne's book. Cassandra, on the other hand, had not.

Turning to give Rapunzel a rather intimidating glare, Cassandra shot back, "We've been over this already, Rapunzel. If I want to keep something to myself, you've got to respect that and leave me alone!"

Rapunzel looked a bit hurt but did not say anything, knowing from experience that trying to soothe an angry Cassandra was like reaching out to pet an angry lion. They resumed their walk, although the silence was even more awkward now.

"I can't believe how much Princess Anna was like me. I mean, jeez, I may be peppy most of the time but she's something else!" Rapunzel tried her trademark sunny smile hoping it would soften the look on Cassandra's face.

Not really.

Ditching that tactic, Rapunzel moved on to another topic. "And boy, Queen Elsa was amazing." She didn't notice, but Cassandra had suddenly become much more alert the moment she heard the word 'Elsa'. "I don't get how she can be so graceful and composed like that. It just comes so naturally to her. And her dress is made of ice! How cool is that? Hah, get it?"

Cassandra was looking straight ahead, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Cass?"

A few seconds passed before…

"Sorry Raps, I have to go." Cassandra started walking away, but without warning a hand latched on to her arm and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"So that's it? Elsa?"

A look of shame and guilt appeared on Cassandra's face. It was quite the sight. Hardly anyone in the kingdom of Corona had ever seen Cassandra like this. Rapunzel felt her heart twinge a little at the sad expression etched into her friend's features.

"Cass, please talk to me," Rapunzel pleaded.

Cassandra really did not want to talk about this. She did not want to tell Rapunzel about why she ran away that first night in Arendelle, or what she said the next day on the balcony. She did not want to discuss the little things that had been shared between her and Elsa. Most importantly, Cassandra did not want to divulge what Elsa had offered before her departure: a job as a guard. But as soon as she saw those big green eyes and the pleading look in them, the handmaiden cracked. Just a bit.

"Look, Rapunzel," she began, thinking carefully about what to say. "I just don't know how to share my feelings about this. You know that's not easy for me."

Letting go of her arm, Rapunzel replied, "I know, but I want to help you. Clearly, whatever this is has you feeling abnormal. You're always so confident, but lately you've been a little more uneasy."

 _Damn, she's good,_ Cassandra thought to herself. And suddenly, she opened up.

"When you said you were going to Arendelle, I was nervous because I had heard something about a mysterious princess and some sort of magic. A wintry curse. There were reports from merchants and dignitaries about Arendelle years ago, mostly about how the royal family kept the gates closed and no one ever saw the crown princess. And then I found the stories about some freak snowstorm that occurred the day Elsa became queen. Did it ever once occur to you that we might have been in danger going to a foreign land ruled by a queen with such power?"

Rapunzel mutely shook her head. She obviously had not done the research Cassandra had prior to their trip.

"I mean, you're the princess! It's my job to look out for you, so I had to know what we were going into. That's why I didn't like the fact that we were greeted by a walking talking snowman within minutes of our arrival. That's why I was shocked to find the queen had a sister."

At this point, Rapunzel cut in. "So, you've been uneasy because you were afraid of the queen?"

Cassandra suddenly felt very nervous. She knew what was next. _Tell her the truth._

"I was at first. Until I saw her."

Rapunzel looked very confused. It was not like Cassandra had spoken in a foreign language, but the princess could not make sense of why this was so hard for her friend. What was the big deal?

"You ran because you were afraid of her?"

"No, Raps. I ran because…because…" Cassandra took a deep breath and continued, "Because I was afraid of what I felt."

She waited for some response. A gasp, a sigh, a pat on the shoulder. Anything. Much to her surprise, nothing happened. Cassandra opened her eyes and saw Rapunzel just standing there.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need you to elaborate a bit," Rapunzel clarified.

Cassandra sighed. "Come on, Raps, what did you think when you saw her walking down that staircase?"

Rapunzel concentrated for a moment and replied, "She looked very composed, very regal, and graceful. Looked really good, too. Why?"

For once in her life, Cassandra smiled sheepishly and said ever so quietly, "I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." She could feel the blush creeping up her neck and coloring her cheeks.

This time, Rapunzel's reaction was a little more, well, Rapunzel-esque. Her eyes widened and she let out a squeal, bouncing on her heels. But before she could smother her friend in a hug, Cassandra had grabbed her shoulders.

"Raps, please don't tell anyone. I really don't want this to get out." The look in Cassandra's eyes was desperate, just like when she begged Rapunzel to not tell Eugene about the night they snuck out of Corona and found the black rocks.

Rapunzel took hold of Cassandra's hands and gave her the most reassuring smile she could offer. "Don't worry, Cass. Your secret is safe with me."

Cassandra gave a relieved smile. Despite her disagreements with Rapunzel, she knew in her heart that the princess was a loyal friend. Their many adventures had affirmed that. Especially the one involving the lost lagoon of ancient Coronan lore.

"Can I ask you just one thing?"

Immediately, Cassandra tensed up. "Um, sure?"

"What's it like?"

Cassandra stared blankly at her. "Huh?"

Rapunzel tried again. "I know what it's like to see someone handsome and admire him. I've got Eugene. What's it like to see a girl like Elsa?"

Did she know? Honestly, she was not sure. Cassandra had never cared for romance; the very thought made her feel sick or want to punch someone in the face. Then again, a lot of things made her eager to punch somebody. But she never found romantic stories to be the least bit interesting. She never found anybody to be all that attractive, at least not the way poets seemed to describe it.

But then… _Elsa._ What was the feeling she had for the Queen of Arendelle? Surely it could not be romance, right? Cassandra wanted to know more about this majestic woman, but she refused to believe it was anything like the sappy stuff Rapunzel gobbled up like candy. She had to admit, there were times she found Rapunzel to be rather beautiful in her own right, but not like she wanted to court her. She admired the princess's spirit and zest for life – in manageable doses, though. She enjoyed showing Rapunzel what freedom was like in every adventure and every secret getaway under a moonlit sky. Yeah, she did like Rapunzel as a friend. Perhaps Elsa was not all that different?

 _No, she IS different,_ Cassandra thought. _This is a girl unlike any other. Ice magic, young ruler, unnatural beauty. Oh shit, I do like her._ But it was just friends for now, right?

"I don't know, Raps. It's like…you look at something so beautiful that you just…you can't begin to describe it. Um…you know how you go on about painting? It's like seeing a painted picture and being blown away by it. I think."

Cassandra did not know if that analogy would really work. But judging by the way Rapunzel's face lit up, it did.

"Oh, I get it! You like her because she's so beautiful! As in she's nice to look at."

Somehow, Cassandra relaxed at hearing these words. _That's what it is. Pleasing to look at. Yeah, that sounds right._ She made a note to herself to look up what word best described that feeling or particular kind of attraction. As they continued walking, Rapunzel moved on to other highlights of their trip, having satisfied her curiosity about Cassandra's dealings with Elsa. As for the lady-in-waiting, she was glad she did not have to share more because she had already divulged quite a bit. And that was an accomplishment for someone as closed-off as Cassandra.

* * *

Later that evening, Cassandra found the word she was looking for: aesthetic. The appreciation of beauty. _Yep, definitely an aesthetic attraction here._

As she tried to get to sleep, the image of Elsa kept appearing in her mind. At first, it annoyed her. But then, she realized that maybe it was a sign. After all, she had only scratched the surface of what this mysterious queen was like in the last week. There had to be more.

 _I bet she would like to know more about me, too,_ she mused.

Suddenly, she remembered Elsa's suggestion: "Feel free to write to me." Cassandra knew exactly what to do. The lateness of the hour be damned; she was determined to learn more about this Elsa. And, surprisingly, Cassandra was ready to tell her own story. Throwing aside the covers, she made her way over to her desk, lit a lamp, grabbed a quill and parchment, and started writing.


	8. Chapter 8

To Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

I feel it is time for me to tell you my story. You went out of your way to tell me about yourself, and I should return the favor.

As I mentioned during our lunch outing, I never knew my real parents. All I have ever known is my life with the Corona Royal Guards. I've been training with the Guards since I was six, so I know everything there is to know about protocol and procedure around the castle. Something about the work of a guard has always appealed to me, though I can't explain why. It just feels as natural as painting is to Rapunzel.

I must confess that I do not have time for dreams. Well, not the way Rapunzel talks about dreams. My goal in life is to succeed my father as Captain of the Guard. I don't see that as a dream because I must work to earn it. Dreams sound like the kind of things you wish will happen or just fall out of the sky. I'm practical. If you want anything in life, you have to earn it. I still don't know how Eugene – Rapunzel's boyfriend – manages to get by with his life since he is the biggest freeloader I have ever met. But enough about him; I could probably devote an entire letter detailing all the things I hate about Eugene.

Everything changed when Rapunzel returned to Corona. My ambition to join the guard has been sidelined by my duties as lady-in-waiting. It's not at all what I wanted to do, but I've come to understand that I have an important job to carry out on behalf of the royal family and the kingdom. Rapunzel is the heir and needs to be protected. She doesn't understand how dangerous the world can be; I do. I guess that's why she chose me to be her lady-in-waiting. Okay, maybe because I also know how to get around Corona without being seen. (I shouldn't have told you that, but I doubt you'll share that with anyone here.)

I suppose I'll stop here for now. This feels strange to be writing to someone. I never had time for friends, and here I am writing to a queen I just met only a few weeks ago. Stranger still, I'm writing this in the middle of the night. I'm not sure if you understand. Forgive me for rambling.

Respectfully,

Cassandra

* * *

Dear Cassandra,

I was honored to receive your letter. You do not know how much it means to me to see correspondence that does not involve a trade proposal or a diplomatic offer. I have been consumed by official paperwork that your letter felt like just the release I needed from my duties as queen.

Your ambition to be on the Royal Guard is admirable. I truly am impressed that you have dedicated your life to becoming a soldier. What amazes me most is how you seem to have chosen your life, whereas I have not been so fortunate. As a young girl, I had to learn from a young age that being the queen was my destiny, even when I was uncertain about my potential.

You say you do not have time for dreams; I know what that feels like. Only I had to struggle with my cur-magic. Forgive me, I still think of my powers as a burden sometimes. Anna has been very patient and steadfast in her belief that what I possess is a gift. She truly is a blessing in my life and I cannot begin to describe how much she means to me. But I digress. For far too long, I convinced myself that there was no point in dreams because my powers were out of control. The day I became queen was one of the most trying days of my life. All I ever wanted was to see my sister again; I would have given anything to be with her, touch her face, hold her hand and tell her I would never leave. And yet I believed that would never happen.

Now, I have never been happier. That dream has come true, against all odds. As I write this – and try not to cry over how grateful I am to have Anna back in my life – I must implore you to hold fast to your dream. Call it what you will, but you have something you want more than anything in this world. Find what makes you happy. I suppose that sounds strange coming from me – more than you may ever know. But trust me, I know what it's like to have your life feel out of your control and the difficulties of regaining that control. I try every day to remind myself that what I am – who I am – is inherently good. If I can find my dream, you will.

One last thing: I have not had the luxury of friends either. Growing up isolated from the world tends to provide little in the way of friendship. Perhaps we can change that.

Sincerely,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle


	9. Chapter 9

To Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

When you said in your letter how your dream about reuniting with your sister came true, I must confess I did not fully understand what you felt. What it is like to find your family again, I mean. I try not to think about the family I could have had because it's just too hard. All my life has been devoted to service and becoming a guard. I don't want to know what could have been different. But sometimes, I do wonder if there is anyone out there who did care about me.

I can't believe I just wrote this. I've never told anyone. Do you know what that's like? To fight the urge to ask yourself how life could have been different?

I have to cut this short. I'm sorry.

Respectfully,

Cassandra

* * *

Dear Cassandra,

Yes, I do know.

I asked myself for thirteen years how life could have been different if I had not lost control of my powers, or if I had been able to save Anna without hurting her that fateful night. I ask myself if everything really has turned out for the best. We have lost so much in our lives that I regret ever having pushed Anna away. I cannot change the past, and no matter how hard I try to leave it behind me, it finds a way to haunt me. That is my curse, my burden to bear.

But then, Anna will not have it. She refuses to let me become consumed by guilt. She tries so desperately to take the blame for what happened. For that night when it all began, when she got hurt and had to be saved by the trolls. For every day she begged me to come out to play and it only made my anxiety worse. For what happened on Coronation Day when she pushed me to the point of revealing my magic and caused an eternal winter. It breaks my heart to see her feel so ashamed and tearing herself down, but I know she does it because she loves me so, so much. She hates seeing me feeling down, and so she always tries to lift me back up.

We only have each other. Of course, we do have a few new members of our family, but I do understand the pain of losing your parents and wondering how it could all be different.

I appreciate your honesty. You should never feel ashamed to confide in me. I must learn to address my anxieties and concerns as well. It's harder to do so alone. Trust me.

Sincerely,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle


	10. Chapter 10

To Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

Do you remember meeting Princess Rapunzel's boyfriend when we were in Arendelle? His name is Eugene Fitzherbert and I can't stand him.

I don't understand how this guy, who is formerly the most wanted thief in Corona, could possibly have wound up living with the royal family. I mean, I get that he played a role in bringing Rapunzel back home after eighteen years. But still, he's a former criminal. Even worse, he is such an egotistical, selfish, arrogant, annoying freeloader. Did I mention how much I don't like him?

Anyway, we constantly argue over essentially everything. To be honest, I know it drives Rapunzel crazy. She tries to have everyone get along, but she doesn't seem to understand that not everyone can just be buddies. People have disagreements and that is a part of life. I just wish it could have been someone less infuriating than Fitzherbert.

One thing I will say is that he does make Rapunzel happy. I guess there is something about romance that really changes a person, but I don't really believe that stuff. Yet she enjoys his company. Also, it feels good to see him freak out whenever I catch him off guard. He has admitted on more than one occasion that he finds me terrifying. I'll take it.

I imagine you've had your fair share of annoying men to deal with as well.

Respectfully,

Cassandra

* * *

Dear Cassandra,

You know, I have not had many interactions with men that fit what you described in your last letter. Once again, isolation from the outside world limits your options.

I do, however, have a rather amusing situation regarding my sister. She has her own boyfriend, whom she met in the midst of the events surrounding my coronation. He is an ice harvester and his best friend is a reindeer. Yes, a reindeer. Stranger still, his family are the very trolls I have told you about earlier. To my knowledge, Kristoff has no criminal record, and I would be greatly surprised if he did. He is rather odd in his own way, but he is also sweet and caring towards Anna, which means the world to her. Sometimes, I secretly wish I could do something about the reindeer smell emanating from his clothes.

Being an ice harvester – which is a real profession around here – he knows a lot about, well, ice. I cannot express how nice it is to communicate with someone who can appreciate the beauty of my creations like he does. Of course, Anna is always impressed with what I can create using my magic, but Kristoff does have an eye for the details in the ice.

I am glad for my sister because she has someone special like Kristoff to look after her and keep her company when I cannot. Anna is not eager to rush into anything with him right now – thank goodness – and I can tell they enjoy being friends. Besides, I know she loves spending time with me the most. I imagine Rapunzel feels something similar when she is with you.

Sincerely,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Cassandra,

I'm sure it will surprise you to see another letter coming from me so soon. I did not know what else to do at this moment. You see, I just had an argument with Anna and, well, let's just say it did not end pleasantly. Apologies for any stains on this parchment. I've been crying for the last ten minutes now. My study is covered with snow and a thin layer of ice. It's moments like these where I hate myself for having my powers.

I'm terribly sorry for this. You probably weren't expecting such a depressing story. But as you can tell, I'm just not in a good place right now. For much of my life, I have tried to conceal my emotions as I attempted to gain control over my ever-growing magic. That never really worked. It has only been in the last few months that I have learned what truly helps is to share my feelings and not hold it back. Unfortunately, I rely on Anna to help me through the hard times. We don't fight often, but when we do, it always hurts. I used to hate being who I was; now I hate disappointing my sister. Truth be told, the thing I hate the most is seeing Anna upset or scared or hurt or anything other than her usual sunny self.

I should probably go and apologize to her. I'm feeling a little better now that I've had the time to write this letter and share what is on my mind. I would like to add that I am not willing to explain what happened between us; I hope you will understand.

Sincerely,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

P.S. I just spoke with Anna, and we both apologized profusely. You have no idea how much it breaks my heart to see my sister acting so apologetic.

* * *

To Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

I really was shocked to see another letter arriving so soon from you. Reading your latest message was a bit jarring. I can't believe you actually sent it with any tear-stained words, let alone four. It was a little tricky to read them.

But I digress. I am truly sorry to hear what happened. I also promise not to ask what led to your argument with your sister. I understand these things happen; you should see the times I get into a fight with Rapunzel. Of course, we do patch things up once we've both cooled down. Otherwise, I suspect she would have picked another lady-in-waiting by now.

Please do not hesitate to write to me again if you feel this way. I know I'm not the best person to provide a nurturing role or whatever, but since you already gave me a glimpse of your life and what you have been through, I want to help. It's not easy for me to process emotions like this, but I'll endure it if it will make you feel better.

Your friend,

Cassandra


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Cassandra,

Last night, I had a nightmare. I dreamed that my sister had turned to ice, again. Only this time, it was permanent. I'm trembling just from remembering how real it seemed. How real it was.

Thank heavens Anna came for me. She heard me cry out in my sleep and practically broke down the door to get in my room. I was so scared at first, the images fresh in my mind. As she tried to crawl into bed, I feared I might hurt her. But Anna persisted and enveloped me in a huge hug, literally pinning my arms to my sides. Once I calmed down enough, she loosened her grip so I could reciprocate the embrace. Oh, how I love the scent of my sister, the touch of her skin.

I fear she does not love me. Not all the time, but during those moments when I'm so broken and vulnerable. I can't say I would not blame her. I've hated myself on more occasions than I care to count. Sometimes, I feel it would be easier to leave the world behind and free everyone of my presence.

I probably should not be writing this. I'm sorry.

Sincerely,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

* * *

Elsa,

Please don't hate yourself. I beg you.

My heart clenched as I read your last letter. I can't begin to fathom what goes on in your mind. Honestly, I cannot believe someone as beautiful as you can feel so horrible about herself. You are beautiful. You are incredible. You are worthy of your crown and your people's affections. I'm sure of it.

Most importantly, if your sister died to save you, then I suppose she loves you even more. Please don't let yourself be consumed by your own doubts and insecurities.

I want to see you again. I really do.

Your friend,

Cassandra


	13. Chapter 13

My dear Cassandra,

Thank you so much for understanding. Thank you for being willing to write back to me. Thank you for letting me express myself during my vulnerable moments. I hope this has not been too much for you.

I am much better now. The last few weeks have been especially trying, largely due to work and not getting enough sleep. Anna insists that I stop working so late at night, but I can't seem to break the habit. I suspect my father did the same thing when he was king. At least Anna doesn't throw me out when I stop by her room after one of my late-night work sessions; she is more than happy to let me snuggle her even at half past one in the morning.

I hope you are in good health. You're probably tired of reading these letters all focused on my life without any questions regarding yours. I promise I'll try to be more considerate in the future.

Respectfully,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

* * *

To Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

To be honest, it doesn't bother me that much to read your letters and what is going on in your life. You don't need to worry about being self-centered; that is Eugene's job. Probably should not have written that as Raps has given me a hard time lately for picking at Eugene's tendency to brag about himself.

I'm so glad to hear you are feeling better. I was afraid I would have to sneak aboard a ship and commandeer it to Arendelle just to get you out of your gloom spiral. Not that I would have been all that useful, frankly. From everything you have said, it seems you have all you need in your sister. You should be happy; she sounds like a wonderful sister.

I must confess that I do want to see you again. I know I said this before, but I mean it. Whenever I read your letters, I remember the way the sun shines on your dress. I can picture how your hair seems to sparkle as well, and how your eyes – your beautiful blue eyes – light up when you talk about Anna or chocolate or whatever puts a smile on your face. It's hard not to tell Raps what it's like; she tries to get me to share more about what I see in you every now and then. She knows how to keep her distance, but I find it difficult to explain. I've never felt this way before, and every letter I get from you makes my heart skip a beat.

I can't believe I just wrote this. But if you can tell me about your nightmares, I suppose I should return the favor and share my own feelings more often. Please let me know if I am being too straightforward.

Sincerely,

Cassandra


	14. Chapter 14

My dear Cassandra,

I'm flattered by what you said in your last letter regarding my appearance. I must have blushed a little because I felt my face grow warm while reading how you referred to my eyes as beautiful.

Since you have taken the time to talk about my appearance, I assume it is only fair that I return the favor. At least, I imagine this is natural because I have very little experience in these situations, which you probably have gathered already.

Let me start by saying that your hair makes you stand out. The way you have it cut so short – and the slightly disheveled look – obviously stands in contrast to mine or Anna's. I cannot recall seeing any woman with hair as short as yours; they always tied them in buns or an updo. If I had to think of a way to characterize it, I would say your hairstyle makes you a bit of a rebel. Perhaps that is something you want, seeing as you aspire to be a guard in Corona and I imagine there are not many female guards in your kingdom.

When I think about your eyes, I remember seeing several different emotions: fear, resolve, excitement, and a bit of happiness. By fear, I am of course recalling our first encounter, although as I write this I imagine there was a sense of wonder mixed in as well. You convey strength through your persona and your eyes; you strike me as a woman who tries to be in control. I do not think you try to control Princess Rapunzel, but you must have an eye for order and following procedure. As a queen, I should know what that is like.

What I most admire about your eyes – hazel, if I am correct – is those moments when you seem genuinely happy. When you opened yourself to me, I felt a kind of warmth that I noticed you shared around Rapunzel. It shone in your eyes, and I would very much like to see what you are like in your element.

I shall stop here for now. Forgive me if this makes you feel embarrassed in any way.

Respectfully,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

* * *

Dear Elsa,

I think it's my turn to say how flattered I am about what you wrote me. I don't remember anyone ever describing me the way you did in your last letter. You have no idea what it means for me to read your words. You really are too kind.

Honestly, I keep my hair short because it's easier to manage than if it were halfway down my back. You've seen Rapunzel's seventy feet of golden hair; while that may be unnatural, that alone is enough to manage for the two of us – plus a handful of maids. I've never cared for dressing up like ladies of the court, and that includes tying my hair in a bun or whatnot. The days when I don't have to wear my headpiece are generally more enjoyable.

On the subject of hair, your mane is rather impressive. I was amazed at how thick your hair is. Not only that, but yours looks wilder than mine, and yet you somehow manage to keep it in place. Is that some sort of magic trick? By the way, if you think my hair makes me look rebellious, I wonder what yours says about you. It's hard for a soldier to be a rebel, much less a queen.

I look forward to your next letter.

Sincerely,

Cassandra

P.S. Did your hair look like that on your coronation day? I would be surprised if it did.


	15. Chapter 15

My dear Cassandra,

Yes, I do use my magic to keep my hair in place. My bangs would no doubt fly everywhere without a bit of icy magic to pin them down. No, my hair did not look like this at my coronation. Normally, I am hesitant to talk about that day, but this particular matter is far less depressing than other aspects. My hair was in a tight bun with a French braided crown, perfect for the crown that I received that day.

When I ran away – and threw away my crown I might add – I changed my hair to its current form. It was the first time in forever that I felt truly free. Free to be myself, even though I was just discovering who I was. Since my return to Arendelle, I have kept my hair as it is, largely thanks to Anna's insistence that it looks amazing and I should not worry what others will say. Just between you and me, I really pay little attention to critics of my hair; they are petty concerns when I have a kingdom to run.

I'm curious about how you feel when you are happiest. I believe you know by now that being with my sister makes me happy – more than I can possibly describe – and I wonder what puts a smile on your face. You do seem rather serious; surely you have a way to relax?

Respectfully,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

* * *

Dear Elsa,

How have I not noticed this already? You have addressed the last few letters with 'My dear Cassandra'. When I realized this, I suddenly felt a wave of emotion that I can barely describe. As if you treat me like a long-lost friend, but I've never had that luxury.

Anyway, to answer your question, I am most in my element when I have my sword in hand. It's as natural as my arm, and I always carry it whenever I can. Although, I do keep a dagger or two on my person always. If there is one thing I have learned from training with the royal guard, it's that you can never be too prepared for when danger strikes. I know that people are difficult to trust, which I'm sure you understand as your position requires gaining the trust of dignitaries and other royalty.

Every time I can train, I feel a rush of adrenaline. The feeling of running, sparring, and punching is exhilarating. Nailing a bulls-eye during archery practice – which happens with great regularity for me – makes me feel like I can take on anything. I get bruises and scrapes, but they heal and remind me that I earned my place through hard work and dedication. I only hope that it will all pay off someday in the form of my own guard uniform. I have been lucky enough to wear one before, but it was for a minor function. Nothing makes me prouder than seeing myself wearing the outfit that symbolizes the first line of defense for the kingdom of Corona.

Simply thinking about all this is making me excited. I better go put this energy to good use and run the agility course.

Sincerely yours,

Cassandra


	16. Chapter 16

My dear Cassandra,

Somehow, it does not surprise me that you would keep a dagger on your person at all times. From what I remember of our conversations, you are a well-prepared woman. I completely understand the instinct to be ready for anything. As a queen, it is expected that I must be prepared for any danger or threat to myself or the kingdom, though I can't necessarily solve all my problems by blasting ice at them.

I would love to see you doing a workout sometime. You must give the guards in Corona quite the challenge if you are as competitive as Rapunzel says. Also, you may not have guessed it, but I find time to stay in shape as well. A queen must maintain her stamina, and physical exercise is the best way for me to sustain my energy during long days of meetings and paperwork. Of course, spending time with Anna can turn into a workout of its own; the snowball wars and pillow fights get rather aggressive!

I must go now. I can't wait for your next letter!

Respectfully,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

* * *

Dear Elsa,

It would be an honor to show you my workout routine. While I doubt you could pull off some of the feats, I would nonetheless welcome a little friendly competition.

Speaking of competition, I'm going to share with you something that happened some months ago with Rapunzel. There was a contest in Corona: The Challenge of the Brave, featuring some of the fiercest fighters from the seven kingdoms. The winner would have the honor of recognition. Naturally, I had to compete. Unfortunately, Rapunzel thought it would be a good idea for her to join as well, even though I had lied and said it was an invitation-only event. I didn't want her to compete because she is the princess; there was too great a risk of her getting seriously injured. I can't let that happen on my watch.

But the truth is, jealousy got the better of me that day. I joined the Challenge because I wanted people in Corona to see me as I really am: more than just a lady-in-waiting. I want to be recognized for all the time and effort I put into training for the guards. It felt like I never got the respect I deserved. What I thought I deserved. Rapunzel is the princess; at the time, I thought she had nothing to prove. She treated it like a fun way to spend a Saturday afternoon without realizing why I took this so seriously. I let my jealousy and anger take over, and I put her in harm's way.

The worst part is that she told me how she looked up to me, and I couldn't bring myself to apologize. I still feel guilty for letting my own ambition and selfishness put my best friend in danger. I guess I needed to let that out.

I hope you understand.

Sincerely,

Cassandra


	17. Chapter 17

My dear Cassandra,

I cannot say that I understand exactly what you felt regarding what happened during the Challenge of the Brave, but I do know how it feels to carry guilt over something you've done to a loved one. I know you must love Rapunzel, for even as a friend there is some measure of love between the two of you. I love Anna – which I made clear during our first encounter – and no matter how much I remind myself of that basic fact, I still feel guilty for all the pain I caused her.

Perhaps it would be best for us to focus on other subjects for a while. I fear that dwelling too much on these negative emotions will not allow us to get to know each other very well. Do you have any ideas for what we could write about?

Respectfully,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

* * *

Dear Elsa,

I completely agree with you. It's hard for me to share my feelings like I have been these last few months, yet somehow, I am more at ease writing to you. I guess it just is easier to write it down rather than sharing with Rapunzel; she does have a habit of trying to make everyone smile which, frankly, is a bit excessive.

But I would like to get to know you without all the angst. I don't mean to criticize you. I get that your life has been hard. Yet, there has to be more in you than you have let on so far.

Give me a little time, and I will write again soon once I have an idea about what we should focus on next. I kind of wish you had not asked me to decide; I'm not at all creative like Raps.

Sincerely,

Cassandra

P.S. I have a pet owl, whom I simply call Owl. Get the point?


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Elsa,

After giving it some thought, maybe we could try sharing things we enjoy. I'll start with favorite books.

One of my favorites is Your Crossbow and You, which is a weapons manual. It should come as no surprise to you that I would enjoy something like that. Speaking of, I happen to keep a copy of the training manual for the royal guards whenever I can spare time to practice.

Recently, I've acquired some volumes by this English historian named Edward Gibbon; it's called The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire. I'm trying to branch out a little in my reading material, so I figured history was a good way to go.

What are your favorite books?

Sincerely,

Cassandra

* * *

My dear Cassandra,

First, I was rather amused by the fact that you have an owl whom you simply call Owl. Anna could not believe that someone could have an animal companion and not come up with something more creative. Her words, not mine.

To answer your question, I suppose Euclid's The Elements will always have a special place in my heart. I have loved geometry and mathematics for a long time. Also, the works of William Shakespeare have entertained me during my years of solitude. He truly has a way with words.

Perhaps you can tell that math is one of my favorite academic subjects. History is another that I find rather interesting. I have not yet found the work by Gibbon which you mentioned; would you mind lending me a volume?

Respectfully,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Elsa,

I'm afraid the only way you will be seeing a copy of Gibbon is if I deliver it in person. Then I would have a convenient excuse to visit you again.

I have to admit, I never received a formal education. Everything I have learned was from my time among the royal guard, in the company of the palace staff, or whatever I could read from the library. As you know, I have always been fascinated with security and weaponry. That led me to occasionally study history and political matters.

One of my hobbies is cartography. I'll let you in on a secret: I have charted and mapped almost every corner of the kingdom of Corona. My goal is to have the most up-to-date maps so that when I join the guard, I can have superior knowledge of the land. It is essential, after all, to know your surroundings when it comes to security. Perhaps if I visit you again, you would allow me to study maps of Arendelle? I understand if you refuse; you are the queen and it is your duty to protect your people.

Sincerely,

Cassandra

* * *

My dear Cassandra,

I suppose we should start planning for your next visit and you can bring your history collection for me to peruse. Of course, we would have to wait until after the winter has passed.

But in all seriousness, you have quite an exciting hobby. Cartography requires an eye for detail, and if you have indeed mapped every bit of Corona, you must have spent a great deal of time exploring the land. That is an impressive feat. You are welcome to study the maps we have in our library; I trust you will not use them to cause harm to our people.

I am rather familiar with history as well, a necessary component of a royal education. Politics and diplomacy are of second nature to me, although I must confess it can be tedious at times. Anna is the talkative one, which can sometimes come in handy when I must entertain dignitaries and ambassadors but lack the energy to continue. I imagine Rapunzel is still learning the intricacies of political life, though I trust she will make her family proud.

Autumn has finally arrived here, and I cannot express how wonderful the scenery is in Arendelle. Anna is begging me to take a day off so we can walk around and appreciate the fall colors. What sort of activities do you like to do when the weather gets colder?

Respectfully,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Elsa,

Lately, my activities have involved following Raps around Corona, so I guess what I do now is pretend to admire the colors when she is gushing over how amazing they are. Not that I think she's wrong; it's just that she considers herself an artist and sees all kinds of colors. Even some that I don't think really exist.

What I detest about the cold is how I have to spend more time indoors. It takes me away from the training grounds and forces me to abandon my practice and exercise routines. I try to make do in other ways, but it's not easy to work on fencing by myself in a castle where at any moment you can be summoned for whatever mundane chores must be completed. Nevertheless, I still at least have my horse, Fidella, to ride through the woods and escape when I need some fresh air. There is something invigorating about the cooler air, something that makes you feel more alive. I enjoy it while I can before the weather makes it harder to spend quality time outdoors.

Now that I have made it this far, I realize this may have been insensitive. You are, after all, the Snow Queen. I guess the cold weather is something you revel in. Forgive me.

Sincerely,

Cassandra

* * *

My dear Cassandra,

Do not apologize. You have not insulted me. I do find the cold invigorating – at least now that I have gained full control over my powers. It was hard to enjoy cold weather in the past, but things have changed now that I have my sister back.

Perhaps what I enjoy the most about this season is the color, so I suppose I have something in common with Rapunzel. If I am being completely honest, seeing Anna light up with joy is the most wonderful feeling, something I can barely describe. We have spent several days going through the woods and taking in the scenery. Anna has already started planning out what we will do when the winter comes; it's rather adorable because she gushes about how amazing the snow is, then tries to correct herself by saying my snow is more amazing. I for one will enjoy spending time with my sister indoors, with a couple mugs of hot chocolate and a fire to keep us warm.

I should mention, now that winter is approaching, I'm afraid our letters will become less frequent. I hope to write again sometime closer to Yuletide – or Christmas if you prefer – so be on the lookout for another letter then.

Respectfully,

Queen Elsa of Arendelle


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: For this pair of letters, they were sent about the same time, so Elsa and Cassandra received theirs also about the same time.**

* * *

My dear Cassandra,

Merry Christmas and a Happy Winter Solstice.

We had quite the eventful holiday season here in Arendelle. It all started with our efforts to bring back the Yule Bell which marks the beginning of the holiday season here. The bell had been out of commission for years – essentially since the gates closed and I had to isolate myself from everyone. Naturally, it was exciting to revive this long-lost tradition.

Speaking of, Anna and I had planned on throwing a great party for everyone in the kingdom, but we were very surprised when everyone returned to their homes for their family traditions. We could not remember any of our own – at least, we had forgotten at that moment. After digging around in our old trunks, I happened to run across a little box that contained the answer. Anna and I knew we had to find Olaf. Such a sweet, brave little snowman. He can be a handful at times, but he went all out for us when he heard we did not have any holiday traditions. He went all over the kingdom to find the best ones but put himself in danger and wound up getting lost in the woods.

Following a massive search, we found him and showed that we did have a family tradition after all. He was our tradition. Over the years, Anna made a present for me every Christmas featuring Olaf. We used to build him when we were kids, and the memory of him remained a constant even when we were apart. Of course, he was not alive back then. Nevertheless, he was the reminder of how much we loved each other. And so, our holiday season was joyful and everything we dreamed it could be because we finally had the one thing we always wanted: each other.

I wish you could have seen the dress Anna gave me. It was exquisite and simply perfect. She knows me too well! We both had our fill of sweets during the holidays, and I could not get enough cuddle time with my sister. As a matter of fact, she has just shown up and is now snuggling into my neck. I hope to hear from you soon and how your holidays went in Corona.

Your friend,

Elsa

* * *

Dear Elsa,

A Merry Christmas to you and your family. It has been a while since I received your last letter, but I trust you will be sending one shortly about your holiday festivities. In the meantime, I am sending this one hoping you will receive it before the year ends.

Well, winter has descended on Corona, and like all things Corona there is a seemingly endless stream of celebrations. Of course, Raps eats it up because she loves to party; I don't. I have lived in Corona my entire life and cannot understand why people feel the need to celebrate something every single day. I'm sorry, that was too critical. Guess I should be sticking to a lighter mood for this letter.

I've been busy helping with decorations around the palace and keeping an eye on Raps as she keeps wandering all over the kingdom. One bright spot in the midst of all the holiday preparations is watching Eugene gripe about the snow. He hates it. It is really pretty funny because Raps has never been able to enjoy winter properly, and Eugene looks like a miserable puppy trailing her through the snow. So, I provided a solution: he can either stop griping about how cold and wet the snow is or I would use him as target practice for throwing snowballs for me to improve my aim. Guess what he chose?

For presents, I got Raps a collection of adventure stories, which I figured would give her some inspiration. She got me a bunch of my favorite sweets and a new knife; as she put it, I could use the knife for personal training or for cutting up the sweets. She really is a sweetheart. I have to admit, having her around for Christmas really does add something I've never seen before. The way she lights up a room is incredible. Perhaps holidays aren't so bad anymore; it feels different now that I have a very close friend with whom I can celebrate.

I can hear Raps calling for me. Probably wants to have another snowball fight in the courtyard; I hope she's prepared to lose! Hope you are having a wonderful Christmas and enjoying being in your natural element.

Your friend,

Cassandra


End file.
